


Domineering Hearts

by Dark_Angel_Kaos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_Kaos/pseuds/Dark_Angel_Kaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Noah Family is now in the hands of Yuu Kanda the boss of the Mugen Yakuza. But there are others who don't see Kanda as the rightful boss and are trying to get rid of him now that Allen is out of commission. Sequel to Acquiescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Sea of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Domineering Hearts

Title: Domineering Hearts

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda (AreKan), Alma x Kanda, Tyki x Lavi (Lucky)

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, NC-rape, BDSM, graphic gay sex, torture, loads of language, violence, blood, gore, OOCness, older Allen, AU

Genre: AU, angst, action, violence, dark

Disclaimer: -Man and its characters do not belong to me…

Summery: The Noah Family is now in the hands of Yuu Kanda the boss of the Mugen Yakuza. But there are others who don't see Kanda as the rightful boss and are trying to get rid of him now that Allen is out of commission. Sequel to Acquiescence.

A/N: well I'm back with the sequel to Acquiescence~! Thank you all for loving its prequel and I hope you do love this sequel! Ok it might seem a little too much Alma x Kanda and not enough Allen x Kanda but I'm working on it! I just want to give poor little Alma-chan a chance cause as he so says he's not giving up on Kanda~! But the main pairing is Allen x Kanda that won't change. Beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995~! Thanks a bunch!

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue – Sea of Blood

Screams of unadulterated pain echoed loudly in the small dimly lit room. There was a sudden crack of a whip and the wails continued. Blood stained the area where a man clothed in gray slacks was chained with his arms akimbo. He whimpered at each sudden shift that his body made. The chains were painfully etched into his body by hooks in his arms, suspending him a six inches above ground. It looked beyond painful and there was no doubt that it was.

"I asked you a question," a cold voice whispered in a teasing tone. His cat like pupils were sharp and his russet eyes hazed over with bliss when they locked on the half dead man strung up on the wall before him.

The man was being held up by the hooks that tore into the flesh on his arms. He gave a throaty scream when another one of the hooks pull up, ripping the flesh from his arm. He tried to shift but with every movement he made the hooks tore at his flesh. His watery right eye tried to focus on the man sitting comfortably in front of him with his legs crossed, he was gorgeous yet cruel, befitting of the name 'bloody geisha.'

"…I…d-do…n't…kn…" blood spilled from his mouth as he tried to form words. The left side of his face was a bloody mess and that due to fact that his left eye was gauged out.

Cold russet eyes hardened at the man's pitiful attempt at denial. Without waiting for him to finish his statement he cracked his whip once again. The hardened spikes at the edge of it sunk deeply in to the man's upper body and when it was pulled back pieces of flesh ripped off, attaching themselves to the spikes. A loud gurgled scream scratched itself out of the man's battered throat from the cruel treatment.

"Yuu, if this continues, he'll die," Alma's amused voice echoed from behind him.

"Yes," Kanda replied with a shrug. "But if he answers I'll release him." A smirk tugged his lips as he addressed the man once more. "I know you're wishing for death right now, but I assure you I won't let you die until I hear what I want to hear." His smirk widened to something harsh and grotesque. "So tell me, who sent you?"

The man whimpered, pain wracked his body and right about now he just wanted it to end. _'_ _I…can_ _'_ _t betray…the boss…_ _'_ He was under an oath of silence and there was nothing that would make him break that. _'_ _I_ _'_ _ll…take…this to…my grave…._ _'_

Kanda was not pleased but he shrugged it off. He turned to face Alma, seeing that his animalistic urges had taken over. "Alma, countdown."

If possible Alma's gaze became even more beastly. He made his way over the man's side and held on to his right hand. The blood was making him high and a bit giddy but it was a feeling he welcomed. He wasn't afraid of his animalistic side anymore, if anything he embraced it.

"I'm giving you until the count of ten to tell me," Kanda began in a purr like tone. "Ten," as he said this Alma bent the man's index finger back, breaking it. The scream that made its way out of the man's mouth rivaled that of a wild beast. "Nine," he continued and Alma broke the middle one, another pain filled scream followed, "eight."

Alma was on the count of five when he saw that the man had passed out form the pain. "Eh? He's out of it already," he released the man's right hand that had all the fingers but one broken and without warning he gave him a direct punch on his lower abdomen. The force of the blow had the man swaying in midair.

The man wheezed and jerked. Another piece of flesh tore from the sudden movement and he screamed out once more. He felt something sharp gripped his chin and almost cried out when Alma's razor-sharp nails sunk into his cheeks. His one good eye locked with monstrous cobalt ones and he could literally see his death reflected in those frozen depts.

"No sleeping," Alma tsked in a sing song tone. His grip tightened and he raised his hand. "We're still playing~"

"Five," Kanda continued as if the interruption hadn't happened and Alma broke the last finger on the man's right hand. "Four," he continued as Alma moved on to the other hand until only one unbroken finger remained.

Alma was about to break that last finger when the man moved his lips as if struggling to say something. He stopped and leaned in closer. "What was that?"

"…A…shgr..ove…" the light was gone from the man's eyes and it was dull and glossed over as if he was blind.

Kanda got up and walked towards the pitiful man. "Could you repeat that?" he heard but he just wanted to torture the broken man more.

"…Ash…grove…" the man mouthed. He didn't care anymore; he was going to be killed one way or another. But Kanda's method was harsh; he wouldn't let him die unless he told him who it was who plotted that last assassination. Dying sounded better than living with continuous torture, while bordering between life and death.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Kanda said with a malicious grin. "Good job, I'll release you now. You've already suffered," with one swift movement Kanda slashed forward with a small dagger and slit the man's throat with it. The wound was deep but not enough to cause an instant death. "Though not enough." The sadistic gleam in his eyes darkened.

Alma smirked and broke the last finger on the wildly trashing man. He stepped back and joined Kanda's side. The man trashed about as blood spilled freely from his slit throat. He choked on his own blood, soon his trashes stilled and he hung from the wall dead. The room was heavy with the thick scent of blood.

"The Ashgrove Mafia eh?" Kanda said to himself. "That man was bold to try and betray me. Did he think he could hide from me?" He wiped his dagger on the piece of cloth Alma offered him. "Hey Alma, its time to pay our dear alliance member a little visit."

Alma's eyes danced with the same intense beastly look that was reflected in Kanda's russet ones. "Slaughter time~" he grinned.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Kanda had his eyes closed as the water sprayed on his body washing it clean of the blood that soaked into his skin. He turned the shower off to wash himself with body wash and then turned it on back. The sudsy foams washed from his body but he still felt unclean. A familiar scent had his nose twitching and he turned to face the intruder.

"It's a good thing I caught up to you," Alma's cheerful voice rang out over the sound of the running water. "We're finally alone and away from home, let's have some fun."

The shower curtain pushed away and Kanda turned to see Alma standing there in nothing but a fluffy white towel covering his pride. Blood was splattered all over his well toned and adequately muscular body but it only added to his ruggedness. Over the years Alma had changed, he was no longer the crybaby that Kanda was familiar with, he was bolder, more confident and deadly but he still kept his playful nature.

Alma pulled the towel from his waist, tossing it somewhere and stepped into the spray of the water. It instantly washed some of the blood from his body. He walked forward until he backed Kanda against the wall, his own larger body trapping Kanda's. Kanda was by no means short he had grown a couple of inches over the two years, but compared to Alma or Allen he was still a few inches short.

"What shall we play eh Yuu?" Alma purred. Kanda's lips were so close he could almost taste them and he did. He poked his tongue out licking Kanda's bottom lip.

Kanda shivered, he didn't know whether it was the water that caused it or Alma's tongue. He figured it was Alma as the water felt hot against his heated skin.

"You tell me," he whispered back. A low groan rumbled at the back of his throat. "Looks like you want to do something ero(1)."

A grin made its way across Alma's lips. "Righto~" Alma chuckled and he closed the distance between them, sealing his mouth on Kanda's with a rough and passionate kiss. He forcefully shoved his tongue in Kanda's mouth when the opportunity presented itself, twisting and twining around Kanda's in a sensual yet errant dance.

Kanda opened his mouth wider as Alma practically devoured his lips. He was pushed against the wall and Alma was spooned up against him to a point where there was hardly any space between them. Something hard was flushed against his belly and he knew from the size of it what it was. Alma was fucking turned on, and fuck so was he.

They pulled away for air and Alma immediately latched on to Kanda's neck, biting and sucking as he tried to recreate the love bites that always seem to disappear over night. Kanda took a sharp intake of breath as Alma continued. He tried to keep his voice down but when Alma bit into a very sensitive part of his neck he couldn't help the mewl that spilled from his lips.

"No holding back Yuu," Alma murmured against his neck. He bit into it once more, pleased at the sound Kanda made and then lapped at the bruise. "No one's here but you and me."

Alma kept reminding him of that. That no one other than them was currently staying at that hotel. They had decided to stay the night after finishing up the Ashgrove Mafia as Kanda didn't want to go home smelling like blood. He didn't wasn't his 'precious person' to see him like the monster that he was.

"You've been saying that quite a lot…ngh," Kanda grunted as Alma gripped his hard cock and pumped it in slow steady strokes. "You…make it sound…ahg…god…" his voice trailed off as Alma's speed continued.

"Yeah I have," Alma said absentmindedly and his pace increased even more. "Just wanted to let you know that it's you and me. Not you and your Moyashi-chan."

Kanda's eyes widened a bit when he heard the pet name that he used for Allen. He didn't know when he started calling Allen 'Moyashi' as the older and bigger built man was nothing like a beansprout. It was something that just happened, but he knew what Alma was implying.

"I aaah…know…nnn that," he replied in a breathy tone. "You're…ghnn not him…"

Alma's eyes dulled for a second as he whispered. "But you wish I was huh?"

Kanda barely got a warning before Alma flipped him around and forcefully entered him. He arched his back in both pain and pleasure as Alma's thick cock pushed pass his tight anal ring, going deeper into his passage. A wanton moan poured from him lips as Alma forced him self deeper.

"So…tight…" Alma panted as he rested his head against Kanda's back while he paused to let Kanda adjust to the intrusion.

Kanda panted and he pushed back to let Alma know that he should move. Alma pulled back and pushed forward, slamming into Kanda's tight passage. He pulled back again this time leaving the tip in and when he thrust back in Kanda let out a breathy moan. Alma had hit his prostate dead on and the sensation of having it tortured sent waves of pleasure all over his body.

Alma kept a steady grip on Kanda's hips as he thrust over and over into that well trained body. If he didn't already hated the man for claiming Kanda's heart he would have thanked him for training Kanda's body so well. Kanda's body was now set in a way that he could only feel pleasure by being fucked by a man. The feeling of being filled to the brim was what Kanda enjoyed more than fucking anyone. He had his share of whores over the last few moths but he still enjoyed when someone fucked him hard and fast.

The only ones who have had the pleasure of tasting that wonderful ass were Allen, Tyki and Lavi – once – and now Alma. Right now the only one who was actually getting to fuck him was Alma, even though Allen was awake and well, they'd never fucked, not once since he had came out of the hospital. That was five months ago. He had his reasons as to why he never let Allen touch him, even though he loved him to death.

The torturous speed continued as Alma drove into Kanda's body repeatedly. It was a dance they knew too well but it was something neither grew tired of. The relationship that they had didn't end when Allen woke up, if anything their relationship progressed further. Kanda used him more for sex and he had even stopped hoping for Kanda to love him. He was content with his body even if he knew he couldn't get Kanda's heart. Allen could stay with it but he would use Kanda's body till his hearts contents.

If Kanda's heart belonged to Allen then Kanda's body belonged to him.

"…there…again aaah," Kanda moaned as Alma made a well aimed hit to his prostate. "…more…"

Alma wasn't one to disappoint. He lifted Kanda's left leg up and thrust forward getting a different angle to fuck Kanda into the bathroom wall. The low spray of the lukewarm water splattered against their bodies making them slippery alongside one another.

Kanda could feel the tightening in his lower abdomen and by the speed Alma was at he too was close. Alma reached forward to grab Kanda's neglected member and pumped in time with his thrusts. His own thrusts increased and he pounded into Kanda's body so hard that Kanda was flushed against the wall.

The familiar pooling in his abdomen continued to an unbearable level and a well aimed hit to his prostrate had him spiraling over the edge. His moaned out loud as he had his orgasm, his milky seeds washing from Alma's hand the moment they were released. With his orgasm, his body unconsciously clamped down on the member that was buried deeply in his ass, and moments later Alma released with a scream of Kanda's name.

Alma's cock twitched inside Kanda as the last of his seeds spilled. Once he caught his breath he pulled out of Kanda and stepped back watching with immense fascination as his come slowly dripped from Kanda's ass. Kanda was still flushed against the wall trying to catch his breath.

' _Mine,_ _'_ Alma felt a wave of possession came over him as Kanda turned to face him.

"I'm gonna have to wash up again, che," Kanda grumbled not even wincing as he pushed himself off the wall.

"I can help you wash up if you want," Alma offered in a sultry voice. He moved close to Kanda under the lightly running water.

"No thanks," Kanda replied with a slight huff. "I swear you're ruled by your dick."

Alma chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on Kanda's lips. "Only when you're around," he leaned closer and pulled him in his arms. "Come on let me stay, I promise I won't do anything."

Kanda was still skeptical but he let it slide. Alma was like a big puppy so he easily gave in and let Alma remained with him in the bath. He still felt a rush of emotions when he thought about his situation with Alma and Allen. What was he to them? He loved Allen but he was sleeping with Alma, it made no sense what he was doing. Shouldn't he be fucking with the one he loved?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Alma's calculating eyes on him. The reason for Kanda's lack of awareness was obvious to Alma, as only one guy could make him become like that: Allen. It still irked him that he held such a big place in Kanda's heart and he thought he should be happy that he got to have Kanda's body, but he didn't seem satisfied. He knew he wasn't fine with not getting Kanda's heart but he tried his best to hide it.

Kanda pouted and then he turned to look up at Alma who just smiled. "I'll wash your back and you'll watch mine?"

Alma grinned, silently plotting his next move to fuck Kanda preferably on somewhere solid. "Sure." _'_ _Since you_ _'_ _ll offer me your body, I_ _'_ _ll take it even if it kills my heart to get you like that._ _'_

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

A/N: (1) ero – perverted

And this is just the prologue~ there is lot of other exciting things to happen in the near future to come! More blood and gore and of course some lovely hardcore sex~ I bet you all are wondering why poor Kanda is in inner angst over Allen and the reason why he won't let him touch him. It's quite simple actually, and I bet most of you already figured it out. There will be some Allen in the next chapter, as well as the other characters. I mean it's not like I'm planning on making this Alma x Kanda centric…seriously I swear! Hehhehe R&R my lovely readers! Ya'll know u wanna drop a review~

Next Chapter: The Curse of Love

Ja na!

Kaos


	2. Domineering Hearts Chapter 1 The Curse of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own...sadly...

Disclaimer: I don't own...sadly...

Warnings: language, slight blood and gore, OOCness, slight violence,

A/N: ah you guys were really looking forward to this story huh? I'm so glad! Unfortunately this chapter isn't as dark as I would like it to be, but at least you got to see Allen right? Beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995~! Thanks a bunch!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Curse of Love

Pale gray eyes watched with morbid interest at the man before him. How easy would it be to just snap his thin neck and end his pathetic life? It would be _way_ too easy. He wouldn't even need to put in any effort.

A dark smile crossed his lips at the thought and his body shivered in excitement. He wanted to kill him. Not just a simple kill, he wanted to _brutally_ murder him. His body and mind were screaming at him to do just that.

But there was something stopping him. Yet at the same time there was a voice encouraging him.

" _Kill him if you want,_ " he heard a voice similar to his own purr. The low thrum of its baritone sent a shiver of fear down his spine." _Kill him._ "

He struggled to keep it together. The voice was taunting him, making him feel things he wasn't supposed to feel.

 _'Shut up,'_ he gripped his head as a wave of nausea hit him.

" _Kill him,_ " the voice continued to urge. It was getting closer and he could almost feel a whisper of hot breath ghosting at the back of his neck.

"No," he yelled out with conviction. "I won't!"

The voice, which was similar to his own, chuckled. It was rough and the sound of it chilled his bones. " _You think this is a choice?_ " the voice laughed and the next thing he knew there was a carbon copy of himself standing before him drenched in blood. There was a lop-sided smile on his twin's face as he nudged his head over to the left where the bodies of countless men lay dead. " _This isn't a choice anymore. You can't outrun it. This is who you are. What you are meant to be. Remember._ "

"No…you're lying..."

" _Why would I lie to myself?_ " his twin pointed to the bodies upon bodies of badly mutilated corpses that littered the ground. The once tiled floor was now a pool of crimson. " _This is my nature-yours-ours. Don't you feel it? You're itching to kill. I know you are._ "

Horrified gray dept watered in frustration. That person wasn't him. He didn't enjoy killing. It wasn't true... _it wasn't true_... _ **it wasn't true**_!

Allen woke up with a start, panting so hard it was almost as if he just finished running a marathon. He was sweating bullets and his face was as white as the sheets he laid on.

"It was a dream," he panted in relief. "Just a stupid nightmare..."

He tried to assure himself that it wasn't real but for some reason, deep down he couldn't believe the words.

It was almost the same every night. Those nightmares refused to leave him alone and he in turn refused to believe that they might lead him to his lost memories.

He looked around the lightly decorated room with a frown. From the looks of it Kanda wasn't home as yet. Usually when he woke up the raven haired youth would be there to greet him but he wasn't today, meaning he wasn't back from his business meeting.

 _'I don't like it when I can't see him,'_ he thought with a pout. "I'm sure he's with Kanda. It's not fair! He knows how I feel about him..."

It wasn't a secret that he was in love with Yuu Kanda. He had grown to love the man completely in just a span of a few months. It seemed too soon to call what he felt love but there was no other word to describe it. He without a doubt loved him with all his heart…but then again that was his problem.

Because his love only grew stronger by the day he had a strong urge to monopolize him. That would have been good if the urge didn't involved tying Kanda up and fucking him against his will.

Sometimes his urges scared the fuck out of him. He wanted Kanda so bad that it was driving him insane. It even made staying around Kanda hard because most of the times the want was so bad it had him seeing red. He felt that he was a danger to him. That he'd lose control one day and just rape him.

Just thinking about that made his skin crawl. He loved Kanda and didn't want to hurt him. Even if he knew Kanda felt the same way for him, he couldn't risk Kanda's safety, which was the main reason Alma managed to snag Kanda away from him.

That day three months ago when he confessed to Kanda everything seemed to be going well for them, until it reached the bedroom. For some reason unknown to him Kanda didn't want to sleep with him. He told him that he loved him but he couldn't sleep with him. It was a plain and simple no but to him it roused a feeling inside him. Something dark and unlike what he was used to.

He almost raped him and when that reality finally caught up to his brain he freaked out. After that incident he avoided Kanda for two weeks before apologizing and begging for forgiveness. That was when he realized that he was sleeping around with different people, but the worst was when he found out that he was letting Alma, his goddamned cousin, fuck him.

Kanda still loved him but he didn't sleep with him. It was weird but that was how he was living the past few months. There was this maddening anger that was welling up inside him and it was telling him to get rid of Alma. He ignored it of course but that didn't change the fact that it was still there, along with the jealousy.

"I need to stop thinking about depressing stuff! Its morning, time to be as positive as I can!" he kicked off the covers and hopped to his feet, putting a huge smile in place. "Who knows, Kanda might be back today."

That was something he was looking forward to more than anything. Even if Kanda wasn't sleeping with him, his heart was his and having Kanda's heart was a big accomplishment.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

"Allen!" Road's cheery voice rang out from behind him. "There you are." She ran up to him. "I was looking for you."

Allen looked up from what he was doing. He was in the garden tending to the red roses he grew for Kanda as a present. For some reason he was pretty good at gardening and he liked it too so that was a plus.

"Ah Road," he got up and walked to where Road was, dressed in a dark purple and black gothic Lolita style dress. "So what's the problem?" He smiled at her.

"Aw that's all you have to say?" Road pouted as she hooked her hands with his, dragging him off. "We haven't seen each other in a while, oh you wound me!"

Allen chuckled at his niece's over dramatic behavior. She could be like that when she wanted to. "So did Cyril drop you off?" he asked with a smile in place, following Road as she led him off to somewhere.

"Nope Tyki did, he's here with Lavi," Road replied. She made a right turn and ended up in front of a long stretch which she found unfamiliar. "Gosh this place is so confusing. Everything looks the same." She pouted when she realized she was lost.

"Here let me guide you," Allen said taking the lead. _'_ _This is the West wing, why is she leading me here?_ _'_ "So where did you leave Tyki and Lavi? And are you sure it's around here?"

"They're in the main tea room on the East wing I think," Road replied, her pout deepening.

Allen froze. "The East wing? Road you just led us to the West wing!" he gave a small chuckle at her apparent cuteness, but the situation wasn't really funny. Kanda told him the West wing forbidden for a reason and he didn't want to find out why. _'_ _Damn it we really need to get out of here. Kanda said this place was off limits._ _'_

Road shrugged and continued to pout. It wasn't her fault that the place architectural structure was completely out of her comprehension. The place confused her as she was more used to a European styled home and not a traditional Japanese one. It amazed her how Allen could adapt so easily. But she guessed he would, considering that he was living with Kanda the minute he was discharged from the hospital a few months ago.

They never questioned why Allen chose to live with Kanda and not with them. If it was up to them they would have let him stayed at Kanda's mansion too. It was safer and it provided him with a break from his demons. They all wanted their Allen back but they also wanted him to enjoy the care-free life he never could have. Until the day his memories return, or if they ever return they wanted Allen to be happy. After all families often thought about their fellow member's happiness and Allen seemed to be quite happy with Kanda.

"Here we are," Allen voiced as he stood in front what seemed to be a door. He slid it opened and blanched when he saw no one in side. "Wait a minute, they should be here. This is the East wing main tea room. Did I somehow get mixed up on the way?"

Road chuckled despite herself. "Ah you don't know the way either Allen," she teased.

A spot of pink dusted Allen's cheeks and he muttered something about Road being mean. Road smiled softly at the expression. It was something she was still getting used to, as the Allen she knew before never wore that kind of expression on his face. The way he now acted made him seem like a different person, and maybe he was.

"Road, Allen what took you two so long?" Tyki's voice startled Allen a bit and he turned to face him.

He saw Tyki behind him dressed impeccably in his black suit. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Lavi was beside him, as usual, wearing a lime green suit.

"Tyki, Lavi, hey how have you two been?" Allen offered them a smile.

"The same as usual," Tyki replied with a smile of his own, which was in the form of a grin. "Your lover boy seemed to love working us to death though."

Lavi lightly punched Tyki on his right arm and he groaned. "Hey Allen just forget what he just said," he said with on of his usual grin in place. "Ya kno' how Yuu gets."

"Yeah, I know," Allen said with a shrug. His gray eyes dulled.

He knew that his family and Kanda were involved in some kind of a business together but Kanda didn't want him to know about it. From what he could tell they were the ones who worked for Kanda. But why was it that Kanda didn't want him to know? It wasn't as if they were involved in something illegal. He knew Kanda owned a loan shark business, and was one of the youngest CEO in Japan. Kanda was pretty accomplished at his young age of twenty. _'_ _But why is he so secretive with me?_ _'_ Just thinking that Kanda might not trust him made his heart clench painfully.

"Allen, ya with us?" Lavi's voice broke through his thoughts.

Gray eyes blinked before they focused on what was before him. He saw three sets of eyes locked on his person, two pair of gold and an emerald one. "Sorry I zoned out for a bit."

"More like blacked out," Lavi said, waving his hand in front of Allen's face. "We lost ya for more than a few minutes there."

Allen blushed and looked down. "Sorry, I was thinking on something."

Tyki smirked and placed a hand on Allen's shoulder causing him to look up. "I can think of only one person who would make you so lost in thought." His smirk widened when he saw that the blush on Allen's cheeks darkened.

Lavi caught on with the teasing and placed in his two cents. "Ah yeah only a certain person ne?" he grinned at Allen's embarrassment. "That wouldn't be Yuu now would it?"

"Oi what about me baka usagi?"

They turned to see Kanda stalking down the hall towards them with Alma not too far behind. He wore a pitch black suit with a dark under shirt and a pure white tie to compliment it. His appearance was that of a sophisticated and successful business man. Alma wore the same kind of outfit but his appearance was more on the messy and rugged side. As his coat went unbuttoned and his shirt was not tucked in, also he wasn't wearing a tie.

Allen's face immediately brightened when he saw the raven. "Kanda," he walked over to meet him. "Welcome back."

"Yeah," Kanda replied, but for some reason he was avoiding his eyes.

Allen's eyes dulled when he realized what that gesture meant. He could literally feel the smug smile that Alma sent his way and that pissed him the fuck off. A wave of anger flooded his senses but he tried to calm down. _'_ _It_ _'_ _s just for sex,_ _'_ he told himself. _'_ _Kanda loves me, he loves me not him._ _'_ The words seemed to have calmed him down to some extent and he smiled genuinely at Kanda then pulled him into a tight hug, resting his chin on the crown of Kanda's head.

"I missed you," he murmured. The vibrations from his voice sent a tremor throughout Kanda's body. "I'm glad your back, Kanda."

Alma was miffed by what he did but he couldn't say anything as what he and Kanda had was purely physical. He couldn't interfere with them and that made him pissed.

The act seemed to have made Kanda relax somewhat but he still felt immense guilt, doing what he did to Allen. The Allen of now was innocent and pure, how could he possibly taint him?

"Stop being all sentimental moyashi," Kanda said with a snort. "I wasn't gone that long." He pulled away from Allen and looked up, directly into his eyes. A smirk crossed his lips. "Were you that lonely without me?"

Allen's answer was immediate. "Yes!"

But Kanda anticipated that answer. He held on to both Allen's shoulders and leaned to the right, looking behind him. "But I see you have some guests. I'm sure they kept you company."

"They just got here," Allen pouted. "I mean you had them-no never mind." He remembered that he wasn't supposed to say anything about their work.

A well shaped raven eyebrow rose and Kanda looked up at Allen in question, but Allen remained silent. When he saw that he wasn't going to get an answer from him he turned to address Tyki and Lavi, but they just shrugged.

Lavi though kept the eye contact. "Yuu, we have some things to talk about," he said in a tone that sounded cheery but Kanda could tell that he was serious.

"Sure," Kanda replied. He turned to face Alma. "Stay with Allen for a while, we won't be long."

Both Alma and Allen's face soured at what he said. "No way!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Why should that brat stay with me?"

"Why do I need to stay with him?"

Allen and Alma yelled respectfully. They turned to glare daggers at each other, wishing that Kanda wasn't there so they could tear the other from limb to limb.

Kanda walked over to Alma and whispered something in his ear. That seemed to have calmed him down somewhat but he still looked pissed. "I'm taking Tyki, Lavi and Road's attention for a minute so Allen will be bored. Just keep him occupied until we get back."

Allen felt insulted by that. "Hey what am I a kid?"

"No," Kanda replied. A sly looked in his eyes. "But you said it yourself that you were lonely so I'm just making sure that you won't be this time." He turned to walk away indicating to the three to follow him. "Alma, Moyashi, enjoy your selves."

"Yuu wait!" Alma cried after him but he was gone and so were Tyki, Lavi and Road. He sighed and turned to look at Allen. His face was a mask of pure anger and he didn't try to hide it. "Why am I stuck with you?"

"I want to ask myself the same question," Allen growled out, looking at Alma as if he was some sort of a filthy animal. It wasn't as if he _hated_ him. He didn't know what to call it, but there was this burning rage he had inside and somehow it felt only natural to direct it towards Alma. After all he was the one fucking the one person he loved and acting all smug about it. The bastard. "Damn, I'm stuck babysitting."

Alma's ears perked up at that. " _You_ _'_ _re_ babysitting?" he raged. "I think it's the other way around."

Allen walked over to Alma. He towered a good few feet over him. "Yeah I'm babysitting you, little brat."

The air was tense with animosity making those who where near to flee for their lives. They stood rooted on spot while glaring at each other, for how long was anybody's guess.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

"Was that a wise choice?" Lavi asked. He could tell that the two didn't like each other. "Leaving the two of them together."

"You think one of them might kill the other?" Kanda voiced as he looked up from the report he got from the Noah Family. "Alma won't do anything and in his current state Allen is useless. No one will die."

What Kanda said was true, but it still was a bit risky.

"So, I heard a little rumor saying that the Ashgrove Mafia is no more," Tyki voiced. His golden eyes locked with the steely brown of Kanda's ones. "I figured that it was your doing."

Kanda grinned. "Naturally," he brought his head back down, scanning the contents of the report. "I was just making sure the perpetrators didn't go unpunished. They came close," his eyes flashed with anger, "if I was just a little later he would have been gone…"

The last assassination on his life had indirectly involved Allen, but he suspected that they were specifically targeting him. It was planned out; they attempted to lure Allen away from his mansion to draw Kanda out. A sort of a 'kill two birds with one stone' kind of plan, but it backfired when Kanda caught on before it could get messy. If he had caught on a bit too late they would have managed to get Allen and then he might have to kill before Allen to save him. He didn't want the amnesiac Allen to know that he was a coldhearted killer, not when he was starting over.

"I guess that warranted their deaths," Road interjected. "This act will calm the air for a few weeks tops."

"Hopefully," Lavi sighed. "We're loosing plenty as it is."

"So I see," Kanda said. He was finished reading the report in front of him. "There is some unknown group plotting against us. But I wonder from which side they are from. Yours or mine, probably even both."

Kanda had enemies all over the globe, not to mention in his own Yakuza. They were plenty on men in his alliance who wanted to kill him and also there were countless men in the Noah's alliance who wanted to kill him and Allen. So either way he had enemies on both sides. There were only a few Mafias that were loyal to him out of respect and not fear. Mafia's like the Gengyo Yakuza and the until recently neutral Klover Mafia who decided to pick his side. They were the only two he knew who were completely loyal to him. And their bosses were no push over either.

Tomaki Kugar was known as the 'proud tiger' of his clan. Just like Kanda he took over his Yakuza at a young age and since then there had only been word of his Yakuza's successes. He joined the Mugen Alliance out of duty but he was never loyal to Hiroki. There were rumors about him wanting to overthrow the Mugen and take over the alliance in the past but he disregarded them, as Kugar stated that if he wanted to destroy the Mugen he would have done it effortlessly with his eyes closed. He was cocky and perverted and that seemed like it was some sort of a pre-requisite of being a boss.

The Klover Mafia was a small Mafia consisting of mostly women whose boss – Namiko Seya – was said to hate affiliating with other Mafias. She was one of the small amounts of neutrals who were strong enough to hold their own against other mainstream Mafia's or Yakuza's in Japan. But on witnessing Kanda's strength she decided to pledge her life serving him. It was unsure what sparked the change as she declined offers from the Mugen once before, even from the Noah, when the Earl was in charge.

"I'm sure it's a collaborated effort," Tyki said, picking up where they left off. "I think someone is trying to break the merger from the inside. We need to find the bug before it sparks a rift."

Lavi nodded his head in approval. "It will be hard. Considering the animosity from our two groups, anyone could be the culprit. We need to do a thorough breakdown of our merger to find out the ones who _really_ want Yuu and bos-Allen dead.

"Seya should have been here with what she found out so far, but she isn't we'll continue this discussion when she gets here," Kanda said getting up. "We should head back to those two. It has already been almost an hour."

The three agreed with him. Though nothing fatal would happen if Alma and Allen were left together, they do tend to bicker a lot. And sometimes that bickering had a possibility of leading to a fist fight. So leaving those two together wasn't really a wise choice.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

They found the two in the same spot where they left them, seemingly locked in a glaring contest. At their entrance the two broke their hostile eye contact and turned to face Kanda. They spared a one glance at each other before sprinting towards him. Luckily Kanda anticipated that competition between the two and managed to side step them in time before either one could grab him. He shook his head when he saw the two on the ground in a tangle of limbs. It was times like these that made him forget that he was the blood hungry boss of a Yakuza, who dominated Japan's underworld. He felt relaxed and not eager to kill when he was with that Allen. But he knew it wouldn't last. Allen would get his memory back and when he did…his body trembled at the thoughts.

"Enjoyed yourself Allen~" Road teased, giggling with mirth as she helped him up.

"No," Allen pouted. Even for a grown man the gesture made him look cute. "The brat was acting like a brat."

Alma growled and jumped to his feet. "Yeah and you were acting like an old man, old man!"

The two glared at each other, looking ready to break out into a fight any minute.

"Eh? Am I interrupting something?"

Everyone turned to face the new comer. Seya stood there wearing a deep red pant suit with matching red heels. She tucked a stray blond lock behind her ear, looking at Kanda with utmost interest.

"Seya," Kanda began. He looked at the Rolex watch on his left hand. "You're late by forty six minutes."

Seya poked her tongue out in embarrassment and offer Kanda an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sorry," her Chinese accent lined heavy with the words. "You see, I got a new recruit recently and she was eager to meet with you, so I brought her with me instead of Cloud. Also she wants to speak with you." She clasped her hand before her and smiled lightly. "That won't be a problem would it?"

"Seya," Kanda sighed. "We have matters to discuss, can't it wait?"

"No," a new voice chimed in. "You will speak with me Kanda."

Kanda was shocked when he heard the voice but he didn't let it show on his face. He turned to the source of the voice and saw a lady with her dark green hair that was pulled up in a tight bun. She wore a lavender skirt suit along with a pair of shin length boots but it only made her look more mature. Her sharp purple eyes softened a fraction when she looked at Kanda.

"It's been a while," she said with a small smile. But somehow the smile seemed fake to Kanda.

He could tell it wasn't the same person he knew before. She had changed. "Lenalee…"

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

A/N: Holy freaking hell a god dammed cliff hanger? Damn it, I wasn't expecting that but meh that's the way the cookie crumbles. So for those who were wondering about Lenalee, here she is all bad assed and stuff. And yup she will be apart of the story in a major way, just you see~ I would tell you in what way but why ruin the story? Well stick with me to find out~ R&R my lovely readers! Ya'll know u wanna drop a review~ till next time~!

Next Chapter: Confusion and Hate

Ja na!

Kaos


	3. Domineering Hearts Chapter 2 Confusion and Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Warnings: language, violence, slight blood and gore, typos,

A/N: sorry for leaving ya'll with that cliffy, but hey I gotta end it somehow right? I bet ya'll must be wondering 'hey where the hell is the goddamned dark theme, blood and gore plus NC smut that you promised!' my answer will be 'hey working on it' so...enjoy the little plot that I'm trying to build okies~! Beta'd by dancing-with-the-devil 1995~! Thanks a bunch!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Confusion and Hate

Allen wondered who that lady was. She didn't seem the least bit familiar in any way. Plus the way she looked at _his_ Kanda had him pissed.

"Kanda, who is that lady?" he asked turning to look at the green haired woman.

When Lenalee turned to face him he flinched. The intense look of hate in her eyes had him paralyzed. He could literally feel the animosity she directed at him in the air and it had him stunned yet confused. This woman was a complete stranger to him. He didn't know what the hell he did to piss her off so bad that she looked like she wanted to murder him where he stood.

"I see, what I heard was true," Lenalee continued in a light tone despite the coldness in her eyes. "He really doesn't remember anything. The bastard, how could he forget after he made your life a fucking mess?" The hate she felt was slowly seeping into her voice. "If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be–"

"Lenalee!" Kanda growled interrupting her. His pupils were slits as he stared at her menacingly. Friend or not, if she didn't shut the fuck up he was going to make sure she couldn't speak again. "Shut up." His tone was as dark as his eyes. "You want to talk? We'll do that but not here."

Lenalee looked a bit miffed at the tone he used but she soon regained her wits. Her anger rose sky high when she realized what Kanda was doing. He was protecting that bastard after all that he did. Why? She didn't understand.

Allen looked at Kanda in surprise. He couldn't believe what that Lenalee lady said. Did he really do something to Kanda that he couldn't remember? What was it that he did? And was it that bad that Kanda didn't want to talk about it, or let him know? He needed to know.

"Kanda," 'what's going on?' he wanted to ask but at the look on Kanda's face the question got stuck in his throat. It was like Kanda's eyes were begging him not to ask anything and he complied, hoping that Kanda would tell him what was up sometime soon.

"Moyashi, can you-" Kanda began but Road interrupted him.

"Allen~" she said with a cheery tone. "I got a text from Jasdebi, they're heading over here now. So wanna wait with me?" She hooked her hand with Allen's and looked up at him with a smile.

Kanda didn't mind that Road interrupted him, heck, he was thankful for it. He didn't know how he would have gotten Allen to leave and not be suspicious. Fuck, things would be so much better if his memory was back.

"Ah sure," Allen replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He had so many questions he wanted to ask and they were jus rolling around in his head waiting to come out. "I guess we should go..."

Road nodded and led Allen away. Once he turned the corner and was no where to be seen Kanda rushed Lenalee. He grabbed her by her neck and pushed her back into the wall. Lenalee gave a small 'oof' when her back collided with the semi-hard surface.

"Don't you ever say fucking crap like that whenever he's around," he was obviously pissed off. " _He's_ not involved."

Lenalee was lucky. If she wasn't his childhood friend he would have snapped her neck the minute his hand touched her.

A smile was his reply and instead of feeling any sort of dread or menace from Kanda's words she felt nothing. They haven't seen each other since the 3rd year of high school. It was a given that they had changed. But it was funny thinking that three years ago Kanda was the one protecting her from that bastard, and now he was taking the bastard side over her. It was truly funny, to her at least.

"Kanda–" at the hiss he gave her she paused but that didn't deter her. "You've changed a lot."

Kanda released his hold on her neck and turned away from her. "It's been over two fucking years. Did you think that I'd remain the same?"

Lenalee shrugged. "No," she paused, giving thought to what she would say next. "You didn't show up for senior year, I was so worried, but I guess it was stupid for me to be huh?" She gave a bitter laugh. "I doubt you give a shit to how I feel."

The air was tense with silence and Kanda walked down the isle, leading towards the East wing. "Is that all you wanted to say?" he said over his shoulders. His voice wasn't as cold as it was before but there was still a bit of harshness to it, as if he was annoyed.

"Yeah it is," Lenalee said with a sigh. "That was what the old me would want to say, but," she chased after Kanda's form and stood before him, blocking his path, "right now I'm here as a member of the Klover Mafia. I want to work along with you for the sake of our families."

Kanda looked at her, seeing the immense determination in her eyes. He wanted to ask her a couple of questions. And the main one would be about her involvement with Seya's Mafia. He wanted to know why the hell she – who was uninvolved – would align herself with the criminal underworld. _'_ _Does Komui even know what she_ _'_ _s doing?_ _'_ He closed his eyes and opened them once more, focusing on Lenalee's form.

"Do what you want," he said as he walked past her.

A small smile crossed Lenalee's face and she bowed slightly to Kanda's retreating form. "As you wish boss."

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Allen couldn't tell if he was listening to what Road was saying or not as his mind was still lingering on the mystery lady who showed up a while ago. He had so many questions for Kanda, for that lady, for every goddamned person who was hiding god knows what from him! It wasn't fair that they get to know while he was left clueless and in the dark. He knew if he could remember everything would be better, but he was somehow he was afraid to regain his memories.

He felt as if the peaceful life he had now would end if they did.

"Allen are you listening to me?" Road pouted.

Allen blinked as he tried to focus on what Road just said. "Ah…yeah, I am."

The answer only made Road's pout even more. "That's no fair your mind is elsewhere," she got up and pulled Allen with her. "But I guess it would." She led him down the stone path that led to the garden. "You must have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah…" Allen answered in a low voice. "I'm just thinking would everything be better if my memories came back?"

The question caught Road off guard but she managed to catch herself before she could give anything away with her surprise. She shrugged in reply. "Who knows," but Allen could tell she didn't really mean to say that. "Do you think it would be better?"

Allen gave a shrug himself. "I'm not sure," he replied in all honesty. "But maybe if they were back Kanda would stop treating me as if I'm some glass doll. He never tells me anything. I get he wants to protect me from god knows what but, I just want to know what's going on."

Road could see where Allen was coming from. No one was telling him anything and it could be a bit frustrating at times, but their line of work was not something someone with no clue should know about. Especially with the way Allen was now. It would be better if he never knew anything at all, as it would be safer for him. Plus she doubted the amnesiac Allen would be accepting of what they did for a living. Right now he was a huge pacifist and hearing that he was a coldhearted sadistic Mafia boss would not bode well.

"Road!"

Road and Allen looked up seeing two figures making their way over the fence. Debitto jumped down first and Jasdero quickly followed after him. They made their way over to where Allen and Road stood, immediately latching on to Allen.

"Allen!" they chorused, clinging on to Allen like a child would.

Allen chuckled at the childish antics of his nephews. Sometimes he couldn't believe they were nineteen as the way they acted reminded him of ten year olds.

"Hey guys, what have I told you about climbing the fence to get in?" Allen tried to pull them off him. "You two will get hurt."

The twins pulled back, looking up at Allen with big golden eyes. That was when Allen noticed the blood on Jasdero's right cheek.

"Look at this wound," he took out his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood from Jasdero's face. "I told you it was dangerous. There's blood here."

Jasdero looked at Allen in confusion. "Eh? But that's not Jasu's blood."

Allen froze. His eyes widened and he looked at the twins in surprise. "Not your blood? Who's blood is it?"

Debitto grinned, wanting to gloat about their completed job. "It's from–"

"Fighting huh?" Road said interrupting him. She gave a sigh and shook her head in mock disappointment. "You two are always getting into fights with the sempais at school." She poked Debitto in his leather clad chest. "You should watch it before you two get expelled."

A pout crossed Debitto's face and he crossed his hands across his chest in a huff. He forgot that he wasn't supposed to talk about job related stuff with Allen around. But he missed the conversation he would have with his uncle. It was intriguing listening to Allen's suggestion on improving their killing technique. "Whatever."

Allen seemed to calm down but not by much. "I hope you didn't kill the poor guy. Wisely would have a panic attack if you two were hauled off to jail or something like that."

"Actually Wisely would be glad if they were," was what Road wanted to say but instead she just chuckled softly. She enjoyed Allen's company but she really missed the old Allen. It just didn't feel the same.

"Hey how about we go get something to eat?" Allen said with a grin. "I'm starving."

' _I guess one thing is still the same,_ _'_ Road thought as she followed after Allen and the twins.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

What the fuck was Lenalee thinking? That was what Kanda wanted to find out. He didn't get her. It wasn't some fucking Mafia game, her life would be on the line, so why the fuck would she risk it? Did something happen to make her choose to live the life of an outlaw or was she really just chasing after him. If that was the case he would let Seya know that she should make her quit ASAP, but it was too late for that. Lenalee had already been exposed to their world. It's not like they could kick her out and tell her to forget. She was too stubborn for that. He doubted she'd let it go, much less forget anything.

Damn it, like everything wasn't already getting fucked up for him as it is.

"Seya, give your report," Kanda said through gritted teeth. He still couldn't shake the fact that Lenalee was in the same room with him.

"Why certainly boss," Seya's lips were pulled up in a small smile. "It seemed the Ashgrove Mafia was planning a coup de tat. We managed to uncover who was involved and dispose of them accordingly but I'm pretty sure it won't end there. The ones involved were from Seiguro Mafia and the Densui Yakuza. They seemed to have had some help from a small Chinese Mafia in Hong Kong. I had some of my girls look into it and from what was reported the Chinese triad Dokuryuugen has already disposed of them. They wish to have an audience with you to talk about joining the Alliance." She turned to face Lenalee. "The Dokuryuugen sent Lena here as a proxy since she's the boss's younger sister."

If Kanda was surprised by that little information he didn't show it.

"Nii-san is back in Hong Kong so he couldn't be here," Lenalee continued. "He didn't want to go back to the family but he said he wanted to be able to help you so he went back and took over."

Kanda tried to digest the information. _'_ _So that would explain why I haven_ _'_ _t been able to reach Komui these past few months after Allen got discharged…_ _'_ "Lenalee, did you know about the Dokuryuugen all this time?"

Lenalee shook her head. "I found out two years ago, accidentally," she replied. "Nii-san took me away from it all when I was a baby. He didn't want me to grow up in a Mafia so we moved here, but we can't run from it. It's in our blood, right Kanda?"

Whatever he was thinking before flew from his mind. Lenalee was in the same boat as him, but right now he really wished she wasn't. Why did she purposely join something she was meant to keep away from? Damn, why couldn't she just remain a clueless outsider?

"Right now, I'm currently a member of the Klover Mafia but I'm still loyal to the Dokuryuugen," Lenalee had a smile on as she said this. "I've been training these past two years but if you doubt my skills you can put me to the test."

Kanda's hands tightened to fists and he gritted his teeth. He didn't want to believe that this was the Lenalee he knew. The reason he left without telling her was to make sure that she remained safe, but for her to do this, it made not contacting her all these years a fucking waste.

"Yuu," Alma placed his hands on top of Kanda's tensed ones. "I'm sure you can smell it too. The scent of blood and death, it's on her."

Tyki smirked at that. "It seemed the little missy has changed," his smirk widened when he saw the glare Lenalee directed at him. "I bet she has some beef with me. Why not let me test her skills Kanda?"

Lenalee was on her feet instantly. "Why not," she placed a strand of dark green hair behind her ear. "I wanted revenge for back then." The look in her eyes was of a composed killer.

"Lenalee, come on chill," Lavi tried to quell the tension in the air. He turned to Kanda for support. "Yuu we need to stop this."

Kanda was still a bit frozen on spot by the blatant fact that Lenalee had killed before. He was trying to wrap his mind around it, but he couldn't quite grasp it. _'_ _This is so fucked up…she_ _'_ _s not the type to do that._ _'_ But what did he know? He abandoned her. He had no right to preach to her or tell her to stop what she was doing. It would be hypocritical if he told her to leave her family Mafia while he was the head of his. So he would just accept things as they were, regardless of the dangers. If that was what she wanted, he wouldn't stop her.

"I'll need to see proof of your skills up front," he said after a while. "Or can Seya vouch for you."

A smile tugged Seya's red painted lips. "She shows promise," she held up three red painted fingers. "I'm thinking of making her my third."

Kanda smirked at that. "Oh really," he laced his fingers together and rested his chin on the intersection. "If you say that then I'm sure she's good. I want to see the limit to her potential up front. Alma."

A dark smirk crossed Alma's face and before anyone one was aware what happened he lounged at Lenalee with his sword. Lenalee sensed the attack and dodged before Alma could get a chance to sever her head from her body. She flipped to her feet and pulled out her weapons that were strapped to her legs. Alma grinned when he saw her choice of weapon but that didn't deter him. He brought his sword up and down but Lenalee blocked using her two long knives as a shield. There was a long wire that connected the two knives and from its appearance it could be spun.

"You blocked it," Alma's voice was a sadistic purr. "But for how long?"

He pulled back quickly and delivered a swift kick, sending Lenalee flying back. She caught herself before she crashed into the furniture. A small grin crossed her face and she got up, wiping the dirt from her cheek. She wasn't given a chance to recover as Alma was on her tail, brutally attacking with sure and precise slashes. Alma jumped back when Lenalee pierced forward. He blocked one more of her thrusts, parried and knocked her back. She skidded to her feet and Alma chased after her, bringing his sword down.

The sound of metal hitting against metal echoed in the room and everyone had their attention on the two. Alma had a surprised yet excited look on his face when he saw that Lenalee blocked his attack with her boots. _'_ _There_ _'_ _s a metallic protector on her shins,_ _'_ a thrilled grin split across his face. _'_ _Interesting._ _'_

Lenalee kicked up, knocking Alma back and then she placed her hands on the ground, using it as a momentum and spun. Her legs almost resembled a propeller as she kicked. Alma had no choice but to block as he couldn't get an opening to attack her. With one last kick Lenalee flipped back to her feet and picked up her discarded weapon and spun it. She held it by the wire it was connected to and spun it around her then threw it. Alma ducked just in time before the wire could wrap around his neck, taking it clean off.

"Damn, almost had him," Lenalee cursed. A tainted smile crept across her lips and she pulled back her knives to her hands, liking the edge of one of the blades. "Come on, lets play some more."

They continued fighting, destroying almost everything in their wake. Kanda was surprised at how much potential Lenalee showed. Her fighting style was a mixture of the kung-fu mainly focusing on her legs and the knives. He could see that her boasting wasn't just baseless. She was actually keeping up with Alma, but that would change soon.

Alma smirked as he blocked a twin slash from Lenalee. He brought his sword before him blocking a kick and then sent a kick of his own. Lenalee saw it but instead of dodging she grabbed his leg, forcing him to fall back. Alma caught him self before he fell but Lenalee raised her sword, ready to pierce his chest. She tightened her grip, bringing both knives forward but before she could get a chance to stab him, Alma was gone.

"Good, pretty good~" Alma's eyes flashed dangerously as he appeared behind her. His sword was gone and his claws moved closer, aiming to pierce her heart. "But not good enough to beat me~"

Lenalee didn't expect him to be behind her and she turned quickly to face Alma in an attempt to parry the attack. _'_ _Shit I won_ _'_ _t make it in time…_ _'_ Alma's hands closed in on Lenalee's chest and the smile on his face darkened to something grotesque. He was going to kill her.

"Alma, stop."

And just like that Alma retracted his hands. He gave Lenalee a cocky grin and returned to Kanda's side. Lenalee let out the breath she didn't knew she was holding. That little 'spar' was something else. _'_ _I can see why he_ _'_ _s Kanda_ _'_ _s private body guard…he_ _'_ _s fucking strong._ _'_

"I've seen enough," Kanda said getting up. His eyes roamed over the trashed room. "I can attest to your skills."

Lenalee gave a curt bow. "I'm glad you've finally seen my worth," she wrapped the wires on both her knives and placed them back in the holster on her legs. "Nii-san would like to have things completed as soon as possible. He is unable to visit due to certain restrictions. That is why he requested to have you come to Hong Kong instead."

Tyki whistled. "That's a bit dangerous don't you think."

"We can't let Yuu leave. It'll be dangerous for him too," Lavi added. "Can't we just have the negotiations via video conference?"

"That would be convenient but face to face would be better," Seya said, taking out a cigarette from her shirt pocket and putting it to her lips. "I believe it would be better to have the Dokuryuugen come here, but as circumstances have the leader is unable to. So what do you say Kanda-sama? Shall we go to China?"

Kanda smirked. "I don't see why not."

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Allen looked up at the ceiling completely wide awake. He was excited as tomorrow he would be going to China with Kanda for a romantic getaway. Well not really a romantic getaway as Kanda had business to attend to but it was still the same to him. Kanda would only be working the four days out of the week they would be in China and he would make sure they spend the three days as a couple.

"Ah I can't wait," he hugged his pillow as he tossed and turned. "Maybe this trip would be a good way to help patch up our relationship."

A small smile crossed his face when he thought of all the things he had planned for him and Kanda. _'_ _It_ _'_ _ll just be the two of us. Ah just perfect!_ _'_

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Allen could only glare when he saw Alma standing beside Kanda with a smirk on. "I thought only Kanda and I were going!"

Alma snorted. "Are you a moron?" he stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. "Yuu wouldn't go to a business meeting with you alone, dumbass."

The two continued to glare at each other and Kanda sighed. Tyki and Lavi came up just in time to see Kanda punch the two to break up their glaring contest.

"Ah I wonder how this little trip will turn out," Tyki chuckled. "With these two in the same hotel room."

Allen turned his blurry gray eyes to the new comers. "Eh? Tyki and Lavi you two are coming too?"

Lavi nodded. "We're a part of this business deal after all."

"Don't forget me."

Allen and Alma bodies visually twitched when they heard that voice. They might have hated each other but they completely loathed that guy. He was on a different level of pervert and he was always trying to get into Kanda's pants. Not that he was ever successful.

Kugar smiled when he saw the heated glares Allen and Alma sent his way. "Aw look at this, it seems I'm not welcomed here," his smile widened when Alma practically snarled. "Come on boys let us put aside our differences; after all we're very much alike. I mean we have the same tastes in guys, doesn't that make us similar?"

"Hell no!" Allen and Alma yelled at the same time, but when they saw that they yelled at the same time they turned to glare at each other.

"You dudes need to chill," another voice chimed in. He stood beside Kugar as if he was his right hand man. "And you too Tomaki, I mean Yuu-baby there is mine ya know."

Allen and Alma turned the guy who spoke. _'_ _Goddamn it he_ _'_ _s here too?_ ' both thought simultaneously. The guy's emerald eyes sparkled with lust when they landed on Kanda and he made his way over to the raven.

"So you wanna ditch the kiddies and hang with a real man," he placed his hands on Kanda's shoulder. "Come on you know you wanna."

Kanda glared up at the taller man. "Reaper, if you don't move your hand I might dislocate it in a jar on my desk," his tone was ice cold. "And call me by that name again and I'll slit your throat."

Reaper chuckled backing away. He ran his hands through his spiky black hair. "I got ya," he retreated to Kugar's side. "Still feisty I see."

"Kira do you have a death wish?" Kugar asked his right hand man who just chuckled.

"No, but I can't help myself around hot babes ya know," Reaper replied. He looked at Allen who was arguing with Alma over something mundane. "Hard to believe he decided to bring him along." He said in a whisper.

Kugar turned his attention to who Reaper was looking at. "If it wasn't for that nonchalant look on his face, I would have sworn it was that demon Walker. Him loosing his memories is a god send, that bastard was a fucking lose canon," he shrugged. "But it seems that's Kanda-sama's type."

Reaper shrugged and continued to watch Allen.

"Looks like we're all here," Seya walked up to the group, beside her was Lenalee and another lady with bright blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes. "Well then let us move out, shall we? Our ride should be ready."

The group proceeded down the isle leading to the private jet that would take them to China. Allen stood close to Kanda, feeling completely out of place. Not to mention he had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't wanted there. If the dark glare from Lenalee was any indication, he would say he was the only one who thought of the business trip was a pleasure trip. _'_ _Gah…I hope things go well._ _'_ He didn't want to get in the way but he wanted to have Kanda to himself, and it was that urge that landed in him in a knee pile of shit in the first place.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

A/N: ah~! Once again thank you for reading and reviewing~! Luv u guys~! Also please forgive me if the chapter sound a little rushed and all! Aw I wanted to update Musical Madness and End Factor but…the chapters weren't finished on time. Ah I'll definitely have them ready for the next update~ look forward to that k~! Until next time! R&R!

Ps: Lenalee rocks~!

Next Chapter: Trouble in Hong Kong

Ja na!

Kaos


	4. Domineering Hearts Chapter 3 Trouble in Hong Kong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I. No. Own….nuff said.

Disclaimer: I. No. Own….nuff said.

Warnings: OOCness, light smut, bondage, language, violence, slight blood and gore, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: this chapter hit me like wham! So I wrote it down~ and finally some AreKan smut…though it's just a small fraction of its usually sadistic delights~

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Trouble in Hong Kong

"You like that don't you," Allen's voice was a dark whisper that practically slithered across his bare torso, torturing him slowly while bringing him closer to the edge. "You just love it when I fuck you."

Kanda could only groan as his voice was muffled by the gag ball that was trapped in his mouth. He arched his back in pleasure as Allen pushed up; giving one particularly deep thrust that hit his prostate dead on. His eyes were glossed over with lust and pleasure and drool dribbled freely down his chin. Allen had him with his hands tied behind his back and with his legs on either side of him as he bounced away on his hard shaft.

"…ngh…nmmm…"

"What was that? 'Harder' you say," Allen grinned and held on to Kanda's waist, bring him down on his cock repeatedly. "You wish is my command, love."

He pushed his hips up and then latched on to both of Kanda's nipples with his fingers, pulling and tweaking them in his grasps. Kanda's body shivered from the pure pleasure of it and Allen continued until both were swollen and red. He then sat up and bit down on one of the puffy cherry nubs. The act elicited a muffled moan from Kanda's sealed lips.

"Your body is perfect, love," Allen continued to whisper in a low seductive voice. "Just perfect."

Out of nowhere he pulled out small switch blade. He leaned closer to Kanda's pleasure tortured form and took his right lobe between his teeth, nibbling on it lightly. Suddenly the look in his eyes changed. It became twisted, more deranged and maniacal than it was before. He pulled back from Kanda and stared into his eyes.

"You're mine," he said in a tone that almost sounded threatening. "No one can have you." He brought the blade to Kanda's chest and carved. "Your heart, your mind, your soul and your body all belongs to me." He continued carving going deeper with each slash. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me." Kanda squirmed but it wasn't in pain. "And if you try to leave me I'll kill you."

The insanity and possessiveness was clear in his voice and the sound of it only made Kanda's bound cock harder. He would have cling on to Allen to reassure him or tell him the words that he wanted to hear but at the moment he couldn't.

' _I won't leave you. I love you,'_ the words rang over and over in his head like a mantra.

"I love you…" deep russet eyes opened slowly as the remnants of his dream lingered in his mind. It was a slowly recurring dream that always left him hollow and aching for Allen's touch. In his dream Allen would act the way he remembered, promising to kill him if he ever betrayed him. _'I wonder if he would be pissed knowing that I'm sleeping with Alma.'_ That was a no brainer. Allen would be livid and he would probably kill Alma if he knew.

"Ohayo, Yuu."

Well speak of the devil. Kanda focused his eyes on his cousin who just entered his room. He was dressed in a black suit but instead of an under shirt he wore a black graphic tee.

"We'll be meeting with that Dokuryuugen boss in a few hours," Alma began in a cheery voice as he made his way to Kanda's bed. "I'm sure everyone else is up by now." He pulled the covers down exposing Kanda's half naked body.

"It's early," Kanda noticed as he spared the clock on the night table a quick glance. It wasn't even eight am as of yet.

Alma smiled. "Do you want to rest more?"

Kanda kicked his legs over the side of the bed and got up. "It's ok, let's do some light training and then go for breakfast."

Alma gave a small bow. "As you wish, Yuu."

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Allen was covered in cold bumps and sweat rushed out his pores like a running pipe. His eyes were wide in fear and disbelief at his current nightmare. He sat up and instantly regretted it as pain shot throughout his mind. It paralyzed him, making unable to move for a bit. He was practically hyperventilating and his hands reached for his head, gripping it in an attempt to soothe the pain.

' _Calm down,'_ he willed himself to stop panicking, to calm down, to _breathe._ _'Take a deep breath. Breathe…breathe damn it!'_

He saw images flashing through his mind. Most of which involved him and Kanda. They seemed so familiar but yet they were foreign to him. Was the burning possession and jealousy he felt his emotions? Or did it belong to his previous self? He didn't know anymore, they were mixing together and it was becoming harder to distinguish between them.

Another vision flashed in his head and he felt conflicted when he saw it. He knew he should feel sick or disgusted after seeing it but somehow he felt excited. The image of a mangled corpse would have made anyone throw up but he had no such feeling. His adrenaline rushed and the pain in his head continued until he was almost out of breath. As if he had forgotten how to breathe.

"What's…going on?" he struggled to keep his eyes opened but it was hard. "Some…thing is…wrong…"

He had had these flashes for awhile but none had been as intense as it was now. It was like his body was forcing him to remember what it had long forgotten. Or was it that his memories were returning? _'No…these can't be my memories…'_ He struggled out of bed but only managed to fall flat on his face on the floor.

His nails clawed into the carpet as he struggled to his feet. He managed to get up on his knees and he held on the dresser for support. His head still felt as if it would explode any minute now but he endured it. He struggled to his feet and leaned forward on the attached mirror. His breaths were in pants as he tried to regain his composure.

' _Need those…pills…'_ he pushed back and from the angle he was looking directly into the mirror. His eyes widened when he saw his expression. It resembled someone who had lost sight of what was right or wrong. The pure insanity in his eyes had him trembling uncontrollably and he couldn't help the scream that ripped from his throat.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Kanda felt his heart clench when he heard that god awful scream coming from Allen's room. He was on his feet instantly and within moments he was before Allen's room at the hotel they were staying at in China.

"Oi open up!" he banged hard on the closed door, contemplating whether he should kick it down or not. Anxiety was eating him alive. "Moyashi!"

Inside, Allen peeled himself off the floor and he sat up. The headache had faded a bit and he felt slightly better. He got up on his unsteady feet and dragged himself to the door before Kanda could get a chance to kick it down. _'Snap out of it…'_ he willed himself to stay calm, but his hands were still trembling. It wasn't out of fear but of excitement. There was this thrill that his body ached for and it was beginning to control his mind.

He felt as if he was losing it.

"Moyashi! I'm giving you till the count of five to open this fucking door," he heard Kanda's muffled voice from the other side. "Five…"

That made his step quicken and he was before the door before Kanda reached two. He pulled it open and for a minute Kanda didn't know what to expect. Allen's head was down and his hair was hiding his eyes from view. Kanda felt his heart thrum in his chest as he felt the aura that surrounded Allen. It reminded him so much of the murderous one of the past.

"Alle–"

Allen raised his head. His eyes were closed. "Sorry, I kinda uh rolled off the bed," he offered with an embarrassed smile. His eyes opened and Kanda could feel the disappointment welling in his chest when the deep gray eyes he saw held none of the familiarity of the past Allen.

Kanda turned away from him and that made Allen worried.

"Kanda?" he reached out but paused in midair and dropped his hand back to his side. "I'm fine." He offered a small smile. "It wasn't something I couldn't handle."

Deep russet eyes turned to stare into translucent gray. Allen's eyes hid nothing from him and those weren't the eyes he was used to. The eyes he remembered were always guarded and even if his facial expression showed something else, his eyes would remain the same. Those were the eyes he remembered. Not these which were the complete opposite of who he was right now. He had to turn away as he couldn't bear staring into _those eyes_ anymore.

"I'll see you at breakfast," he said as he turned back to his room, which was next door. Alma was at the door waiting for him.

Allen closed his eyes and offered a smile. "Sure," when Kanda left he retreated to his room and closed the door. His right hand reached up to gripped the right side of his face. He began panting as he tried to catch his breath while his left eye was hazed over, wild with madness.

His body was slowly losing to his hidden urges.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Alma idly poked at the cheesy chow mien that was before him, picking them up with his chop sticks only to put it back on the plate. Right now, he didn't feel hungry. He was more worried than hungry. Kanda wasn't acting like himself. After he came back from going to that bastard's room he seemed different. So he couldn't help but worry.

Kanda tried his best to not look as worried and restless as he felt. It was hard considering that something might be up with Allen. Were his memories returning? He didn't know but he was anxious to find out.

"Yuu," Alma wanted to get Kanda to talk. To do something other than staring at his herbal tea in a daze. "We'll be meeting with the Dokuryuugen's boss soon. Will you be up for it?"

The words didn't register into Kanda's mind. He was still lingering on what was happening with Allen. Allen didn't show up for breakfast or lunch and from what the hotel staff told him, he hadn't left his room all morning. He wanted to check in on him but he was too busy to do so.

"Yuu, are you listening to me?" when Alma didn't get a reply he leaned closer and claimed Kanda's lips.

The action brought Kanda back into awareness. He was tempted to push Alma away but his body needed some sort of relief so he didn't. Alma took it as an ok and continued, slipping his tongue inside. He sucked on Kanda's tongue, making him let out a low mewl then explored every inch of the warm cavern. They kissed passionately around the dining table, not caring if anyone was there watching them.

Alma ran his hands over Kanda's clothed form, thinking of going further than a kiss. He wondered if Kanda would mind if he fucked him right now. Somehow he doubt Kanda would protest. He seemed pretty tense before and he was just helping to ease the tension.

"Kanda?"

Kanda's eyes snapped open. _'Shit when did I close them?'_ He eased away from Alma who was visually fuming to look at the person who interrupted them. For a second he swore those gray depths were hazed over with a familiar rage but when he blinked it made him wonder if he imagined it.

"You're late, breakfast was over six hours ago," Kanda replied. His kiss swollen lips were glossy with saliva and Allen couldn't help glaring at the culprit.

"Ah about that," Allen shrugged, slipping his hands in his jeans pocket. "I got tired so I was sleeping till now, sorry."

Kanda eyed Allen closely but when he didn't see any difference in his persona he got up. "Well, you better eat something," he walked down the path that Allen came from. "I'm going to my meeting."

Alma followed Kanda but when he passed Allen, he felt a wave of anger directed at him. A smirk crossed his face and he turned to gloat in Allen's face but paused when he looked into his eyes. The look in Allen's eyes clearly held a threat of his death. He blinked, wondering if he was seeing things but Allen had already turned away. _'What's going on?'_

"Alma?" Kanda called when his cousin didn't make a move to follow him.

At Kanda's voice Alma seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in. He gave Allen's retreating back one last glance and turned to face Kanda with a smile. _'That guy…is his memories back?'_

While they left Allen took a seat around the table. He had his head down, causing his eyes to be hidden. The only thing that could be seen was the huge smirk that practically split his face in half. A young girl with short cropped pink hair passed his table, marveling at the look on his face. She wanted to talk to him but a waitress came up to him and she ran off, not wanting to be scolded for being where she wasn't supposed to be.

"May I take your order sir?"

Allen raised his head and offered a polite smile. "I'll take whatever you recommend."

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

"Wait here," Lenalee led everyone down the hall into an eloquently decorated room. The room was blazing in red, with an array of couches and chairs it had the appearance of a waiting room. "I'll go inform Nii-san."

She turned back the way she came and closed the door behind her. Kanda took a seat on the deep red couch and Alma immediately sat on his left. Lavi, not wanting to let a commotion start, sat on Kanda's right. Kira had a frown on when he realized he couldn't sit beside Kanda but he retreated to the couch before that one, where Kugar and Tyki sat. Seya and Cloud sat on the love seat that was to the left of both couches.

"So," Seya began. She had a nail file in her hand and she shaped her red painted nails. "The main objective would be to secure a safe trade route to China, am I right?"

"That is one of the objectives," Kugar answered. His dark russets eyes were locked on Kanda's form. "The other one would be to provide information that isn't available to us. Especially information to catch those who want Kanda-sama dead."

"With this alliance, we'll have a close contact with China," Lavi voiced out. "Hopefully this will help to flush out the traitors."

They continued their conversation on the topic of merging with the Dokuryuugen. Kanda half listened to them as his mind was still lingering on Allen. He knew he needed to focus on the meeting to come but his mind couldn't help it. It was like Allen was wired into his systems.

Lenalee came back after a while to lead them to Komui's office at the hotel. They entered the lavishly decorated room, taking a seat around the large table present. Komui wasn't at the head of the table and that made Kanda idly wonder where he was. He tried to get his mind off Allen's predicament and to focus the meeting that would soon start.

A side door opened behind the head seat and Komui stepped out, wearing a traditional Chinese Hanfu. It was of a gold and red colour with a large red dragon embroidered on the left side. He still wore his glasses and his deep purple hair was a bit longer. His hands were interlocked at the cuffs, seeming to be hiding in the material.

"I hope you've enjoyed your stay at our hotel," Komui said as he took his seat at the head of the table. "The service was magnificent don't you think?"

"Why don't we cut straight to the point, Komui?" Kanda said from his seat directly in front of Komui. He had his fingers interlaced and his facial features were stern. "It'll take a while to lay out our deals and I intend to have this done in four days the most."

Komui pushed his glasses up with his index finger, the light in the caught it at an angle and it caused the glasses to shine in an eerie way. He too interlocked his fingers, surveying all who were gathered. It was interesting seeing the four different gangs before him. They all had a mutual agenda and that agenda revolved around Kanda himself. _'The most powerful families in Japan are all loyal to Kanda-kun and now I'm offering the loyalty of the most powerful of the triad in China. Kanda-kun sure has an array of power at his disposal.'_

"Yes I do believe you have other plans after this little deal is over," Komui had on a knowing smile and with the way his glasses hit the light it made his appearance a bit uncanny. "Well let's not dally and have this done, shall we?" He raised his head and his eyes could be seen. They were as serious as Kanda's, burning with determination. "Reever, my right hand, has put together our proposal. You may take your time looking through them."

An almost bored looking Australian man with seemingly dull turquoise eyes and short slightly spiked honey brown hair handed out a set of papers to the person closest to him – who happened to be Lavi – who in turn handed them out to the others. Kanda scanned through the documents, taking note of what the Dokuryuugen would want in return for their loyalty. It wasn't much and most of what was written looked to be something that was requested by someone other than Komui. The only thing that seemed as if it was requested by Komui was the protection of his younger sister when she is outside his borders.

"You don't seem to be asking for much," Kanda observed. "But at the same time someone here seems to wants a lot."

Komui shrugged. "Blame the old guys," he adjusted his glasses. "They don't want to enter a deal with Japan. According to them it's risky joining something that two rival gangs are holding together."

Kanda could see where it was going. "They think sooner or later it might have repercussions on them or they might be dragged into an internal strife?"

"Precisely," Komui said with a sigh. "But their views are no concern of mine. I'm intending on joining to aid you Kanda-kun."

Lenalee nodded in approval to her brother. "We'll do whatever it takes to help you Kanda."

Kanda wanted to say he didn't need their protection but he kept his mouth shut. Instead he continued reading through the papers, keeping his comments to himself.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Emotionless pink eyes watched blankly, following the person before her. She held a tray in her hand and walked carefully as she didn't want to spill anything. Not that she cared if she did anyway. There was this itch to slash the throat of the stupid bitch who was yapping away but she kept that urge in. Her mission was to kill the Dokuryuugen boss along with the Mugen boss, not to silence the dumb bitch who, for the love of god, wouldn't shut the hell up. She idly wondered if her train of thought was appropriate for a nine year old but at the same time she didn't care. After all she wasn't a regular nine year old girl.

"Master Lee is in a very important meeting and we are to provide refreshments," the head maid continued. "Make sure you all great the masters properly." She paused before the large wooden door then turn to face the girls behind her. Her stern onyx eyes lingered on the youngest and a frown marred her elegant features. "Young Kuu, please fix your expression."

The pink haired girl looked up at her. She still had the blank look on her face but then suddenly she smiled. The sight of it made the head maid's skin crawl.

"Does this fit?" she asked. There was a smile on her face but her eyes were still cold and emotionless. The smile was obviously fake and it made her appearance look completely creepy. As if she wasn't used to smiling or any other emotion at that.

"Stop," the head maid had a frown on her face. She felt mortified by the attempt at smiling Kuu displayed. It made her wonder why they picked up the orphan in the first place. Kuu was only there for five days now. Yet she was given the position of serving the master when others who were there longer weren't given the chance. "Make sure you do your job perfectly or else you'll be working until late tonight."

Kuu nodded, intending to do just that. She would do her job perfectly without a hitch, her real job that is. Besides there wasn't a hit that someone with her skills couldn't complete. She had to complete it or else they would punish her. And she didn't want to be punished.

The head maid knocked on the door, alerting the people on the inside to their presence. They waited a while before someone answered.

"We're here to bring refreshments to Master Lee and his guests," she said with a low bow.

Reever opened the door and allowed the seven young ladies of varying ages in to serve. Kuu, due to her age and height, was the last to go inside. Her blank eyes quickly scanned the room for her targets. She spotted the Dokuryuugen boss who was at the head of the table and beside her was the Mugen boss. But when she saw Kanda she felt a sort of connection to him, making her unable to look away.

Kanda felt the heated stare and turned in her direction. He was confused as to who the kid was but he felt on edge with her around. _'She feels dangerous.'_ When Alma tensed beside him he knew his assumption was right. This girl was strange, and that made him alert. He knew something was about to happen.

Kuu was mesmerized by Kanda and didn't know what she should do. So she did what came to her mind, she smiled. But then internally chided herself as she knew her smile must have been creepy. _'It sucks that I have to kill him…'_

The smile caught Kanda off guard; it looked so similar to Allen's own when his madness was seeping into his smile. He needed to know more about that girl and where she came from.

"Kuu, manners!" the head maid scolded. She and the others were bowing in respect but only Kuu had her head up.

"Oh, yeah," Kuu bowed also, thinking what the heck she was still in character. When it was ok for her to raise her head she made her way to put the tray on the table. With the tray gone so was her fake duty. Her hands strayed to her side and her eyes were trained before her at Komui. She had to do the job that she came there for. There was no time for distractions.

Before anyone was aware that she moved she sprinted towards Komui. When she was closer she pulled out a small knife that was hidden in her clothes. Komui's emerald eyes widened when he saw her running towards him with a knife in hand. He pushed back into his chair to avoid the attack but Kuu was before him in an instant. She raised her knife and brought it down, expecting to hear the melodic slice the moment her knife plunged deep into his skin but she heard nothing. Instead she felt her body ache as she flew half way across the room.

"I was right," Kanda said as he got up. "She stinks of death."

Lenalee still had her right leg extended from the kick she gave Kuu. She didn't hold back at all when she kicked her. "Nii-san are you alright?" Worry was evident in her purple eyes.

Komui nodded. Thanking his dear sister for the quick save.

Kuu slid down the wall. Her back ached and so did her head. She tried to get up but there was a dull pain in her left hand, as if the hand had shifted out of socket. Her eyes slid close and everyone in the room thought she passed out.

"That little girl…is she alright?" Komui was surprised at the attempt at his life but he wasn't completely shook up about it.

"She might suffer a few broken bones," Kanda replied, not taking his eyes off the still young girl. He knew it wasn't over as his animalistic side could feel it. "Confine her; we'll question her when she wakes up."

The head maid headed over to her immediately, seemingly unaware of the dangers. She wanted to beat her senseless and she saw it as her chance to take her away and do just that.

"How dare you attack the master!" she growled out in contempt at the poor girl. "I'll teach you proper conduct you manner-less brat." She reached out to grab Kuu but stopped short, feeling a prickling sensation again her neck.

"Shut up," Kuu had her knife against the head maid's neck and without hesitation she ran it across, slitting her throat. "You talk too much."

The head maid pulled back as she struggled to breathe from the deep gash on her neck. She struggled even more as blood filled her mouth and nose, spraying everywhere. Kuu got up, bringing the knife to her lips and licked a line from the base to the tip. There was a slight pointed look to her canines and her fingernails looked longer. As if they were claws. She turned to face Kanda and Komui with a look of sadistic glee on her face. A crazed smile tugged her bloodied lips.

"Sorry, sorry~ gotta kill ya~" her pupils slashed to slits.

The remaining girls screamed and rushed out of the room before they could suffer the same fate as the head maid.

"Yuu look at her eyes," Alma was on his feet at once. "She's like us."

"Ch' that would explain why she seems fine after that kick Lenalee gave her," Kanda replied. He was _really_ interested in her now.

"Orders are orders," Kuu sing sang. She stepped forward on the head maid's bloodied corpse, crushing her face into the carpeted floor. "Gotta kill~ gotta kill~ cause I'm a good girl."

She ran forward and her speed seemed to increase from what it was before. Tyki and Lavi cut her off half way in an attempt to parry her but because of her height she slipped passed them easily. They would have loved to pull out their guns but unfortunately they were required to leave all their weapons. So they were fighting weaponless.

"Looks like we gotta go hand to hand," Lavi turned to Kuu who was now facing off against Kanda and Alma. "But seriously, all of us fighting a little girl? Isn't that like bullying?"

"She's no ordinary little girl," Kugar chimed in. He had a serious look on his face. "She seems to have the same ability as Kanda-sama and his right hand."

Kugar was right, she wasn't and ordinary little girl so they shouldn't treat her like one.

Alma managed to grab Kuu's legs and spun her around, letting her fly in the direction of where Kanda stood. Kanda ran forward to meet her, letting his claws pierce forward but he missed her at the last minute as she twisted in the air. Kuu landed on the floor and she rolled. Her target was the pretty Japanese guy so he had to die along with the Chinese guy with the glasses. After she eliminated them she would take care of the rest.

With that thought in mind she made a dash towards Kanda but Kira intercepted her. He punched down, aiming to catch her off guard. Kuu dodged just in time and she delivered a blow of her own. She raised her knife to stab Kira in his side but that knife got knocked from her hand by Kugar who jumped in at the last moment. Kuu jumped back to dodge a kick from Kugar and Kira who gave a follow up attack. She got back on her feet but flew forward from a surprise attack from Seya. She had grabbed on to one of her thin arms, using it to toss her forward.

Kuu landed in a heap facing Kanda. She quickly scampered to her feet before Kanda could catch her. _'No…I'm losing. I can't lose…they'll punish me…they'll kill me…'_ Tears of frustration welled up in the corner of her eyes. She needed to finish the job for her survival.

"I gotta kill them…" she chanted over and over as she fought. "I have to…"

Kanda sensed the distress in Kuu's behavior. She was becoming more frantic by the minute, muttering words that he wouldn't have been able to hear if it wasn't for his advance hearing. _'She's being forced into this, but by who? Are they the same one who experimented on Alma and me? I must know!'_

He managed to get an attack in on Kuu when she paused to dodge an attack from Alma. He used his claws to pierce forward, aiming at her chest but at the last minute she rolled and the attack only managed to leave a deep gash in her left hand. The pain must have been bad as tears spilled from her eyes.

" Why are you doing this?" Kanda demanded from the crying little girl. He held her by her neck and his other hand was up, aiming to pierce her through if she moved. "Who gave you orders!"

Kuu's pink eyes were still wild with tears, but her expression didn't look like she was truly crying. "You're strong mister…" her big pink eyes seemed to draw Kanda in. "If I don't follow their orders they're gonna kill me. Are you gonna kill me?"

Kanda's grip slackened for a second and that was all Kuu needed to break out of his grasp. She kicked out and then rolled, getting to her feet. Alma tried to grab her but missed as she slipped just shy from his grasp. She ran toward one of the few glass windows and threw herself at it. The window shattered and she made her escape outside. Kanda hurried over to the window, seeing her pink eyes looking up at him before Kuu seem to disappear.

"What was that about?" Kira asked. He never heard of a nine year old who kicked butt like that girl. "That's was just plain freaky."

"Things are getting interesting," Kanda voiced. He walked back to his chair, taking a seat. "So Komui, is there anything I should know?"

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Allen had no idea how he got out of the hotel. He remembered seeing Kanda in the restaurant with that bastard Alma, then he remembered ordering but everything after that was a blur. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Now he was outside seemingly lost, yet not so lost at the same time. It was like his body remembered this place he currently was, even if he had no idea where he was. _'Well then field trip is over, I need to get my butt back to that hotel.'_ He turned to follow the way he thought that led to the alley entrance but paused in his step when he heard the sound of something falling. _'Oh shit, what was that?'_

The sound seemed to be coming from the pile of garbage that led further down the alley. He was curious. A normal human would probably run away from the dangers but Allen felt compelled to find out what it was. He walked down the path, as quietly as he could, making sure that he didn't alert whoever it was of his presence. When he got closer he could faintly hear low slurping sounds and that intrigued him. He reached the pile of garbage and looked over, surprised to see a pair of cat eyes that practically glowed in the dark.

"Eh a cat?" he looked closer and saw that it wasn't a cat but a young girl with big pink eyes and equally coloured pink hair. 'No, a little girl."

Kuu looked up from licking the wounds on her arm. She saw Allen and a brief look of recognition registered in her mind. "Ah it's you mister."

After she said that she passed out.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

A/N: finally! It's done! TT^TT I'm so glad….! I swore it _refused_ to be written. Been stuck on page six for like _ever_ but I managed to wrap it up…now hopefully I can pull off the next chapter…so how was Kuu version DH? Creepy? Weird? Cool? Psycho? Let me kno~ R &R k huns~!

Next Chapter: Return to Darkness

Ja na!

Kaos


	5. Domineering Hearts Chapter 4 Return to Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I so don't own!

Disclaimer: I so don't own!

Warnings: OOCness, language, slight bouts of insanity/schizophrenia, violence, child abuse, slight blood and gore, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: damn, I so wanted to post this on the 6th TT^TT but it was only half done…thank you all for being patient with me…even though I'm a lazy ass…your reviews fuel me! Thank you so much for them and I really, _**really**_ apologize for this being late….

Ps: work _**SUCKS**_!

Pss: I got myself a better one so it doesn't suck as much now =)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Return to Darkness

Kuu woke up seeing darkness. It was something she was used to seeing since she was born…no created in that place they called a laboratory. She didn't have any parents, no family…she was alone. No one cared about her.

"Hey, are you awake?"

Her head turned towards the voice she heard, seeing bright gray eyes. _'So pretty.'_ She could see something else within them, but it was too faint for her to put a name to the emotion that flickered only briefly in those gray depths. He smelt familiar to her though, but the feeling she got from him wasn't the same.

"I got you some food, can you eat?" Allen asked, moving closer to the young girl. He placed a plate of sandwiches on the night table beside her. "Wait let me get the lights."

A hand on his shirt prevented him from moving an inch. He looked down at the girl. Even in the dark he could see her big slanted eyes, staring up at him.

"Why are you being kind mister," Kuu asked. "I'm a stranger."

"You're hurt," Allen replied simply. "That's why I'm helping you. A young girl like you shouldn't be out on the street alone."

"You're kind," Kuu said as she released Allen's shirt. "Just like that pretty guy before. He didn't want to hurt me…even if he could have killed me easily. You're just like him."

Allen didn't know if he wanted to be compared to someone who would attack a child. This person she was talking about may seem kind in her eyes but he couldn't forgive someone who would strike a kid. He turned on the lights so that the girl could see to eat, but when he did he was surprised to see that she was already done.

"You eat…fast," he complemented as he took up the empty plate. "Are you still hungry?"

Kuu looked at him, seeing that he was the same guy she saw in the canteen earlier. But he felt so different now. Back in the canteen she could easily feel the murderous aura radiating off him in waves, but now. He was calm, normal. As if he wasn't the same person as before.

"I saw you before," she said, watching him with cautious eyes. "You felt," she tried to think of a word, "scary. But even though you were I liked you, because you were like me."

Allen blinked a bit confused. Him, scary? He was beginning to think that she had him mixed up with some other person. "Are you sure it was me that you saw."

Kuu nodded. "Yup, you smell the same."

"Smell?" Allen asked. Things were getting a bit strange.

"My nose is really good," Kuu replied with slight a nod. "My sight and hearing too. Oh my teeth and nails are pretty sharp! They can rip through anything!"

Allen decided to humor the child by agreeing to what ever she said. "So you're like a little kitten huh?"

"Nuh uh," Kuu shook her head, seeming to relax around Allen. "I'm part fox, at least that's what they told me."

That peeked Allen's interest. "Part fox?"

"Yup," Kuu nodded. "I wasn't born like normal people. They made me in a lab."

Allen was beginning to think that she had an overexcited imagination and tended to get carried away. But he wanted to know more about her. He needed to know who where the ones who put such crazy ideas into her innocent mind.

"So do you know who 'created' you?" he asked as he took a seat beside her on the bed.

Kuu frowned. "No but they're dead. The people I work for said they killed them and took me in," she replied. "But they're mean scary people. They beat me a lot if I don't do what they say."

' _Child abuse huh,'_ Allen thought sadly. _'No wonder she mixes reality with her imagination.'_

"Isn't there somewhere you can go?"

Kuu shook her head. "They said they'll kill me and who ever I go to," she replied. "I don't want the people who are kind to me to get hurt." She felt a sudden warmth surrounding her and was confused to find herself wrapped in his arms. "Mister?"

"It's too sad," Allen whispered, stroking her hair. "We need to put a stop to what they're doing to you."

Pink eyes blinked in confusion. "What do you mean mister?" she didn't understand.

"Don't you want to get away from all that?" Allen asked. He pulled back, looking into her emotionless pink eyes. "Don't you want to stop hurting? I want to help you."

"If I listen to them I don't get hurt," Kuu said as if that was the normal response. Her eyes still had a hint of confusion in them. She didn't get what he was saying. All she had to do was follow their orders and she would be alright. Besides she didn't mind killing. It felt natural to her now.

Allen looked into those dull eyes, trying to see if there was any humanity left. But he found almost none. It seemed that the tortures that she grew up in had completely shattered her mind. She was broken beyond repair.

' _No, I refuse to believe that. I have to help her,'_ he thought with a shake of his head. _'This poor girl…'_

"Don't you want to be free?" he asked, reaching out to take her hand.

"Free?" Kuu asked. She was about to take his hand but she smelt a familiar scent in the air and froze. _'The pretty guy…he's coming.'_ She got up suddenly. "Sorry mister, I have to go."

"Wait!" Allen tried to reach out to her but she slipped from his grasp. "Where're you going? You're still hurt. At least stay here until that wound is better."

Kuu shook her head and ripped off the bandages that were on her left hand. Allen was shocked to see that the wound was completely healed. _'It can't be…those cuts were deep.'_

"No…way," his voice was low. "How can that be?"

"I can heal really quickly," she said getting out of bed. Her eyes dulled a bit when she realized that he must be afraid of her now. "You must think I'm a freak huh?" she turned towards the door. "Sorry mister…bye."

"It's Allen."

Kuu stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Allen. "What?"

"My name," Allen said, smiling. "It's Allen Walker. If you want, you can drop by here anytime. We can talk or if you're up to it we can go somewhere."

"But…aren't you afraid of me?" Kuu asked. She searched his face for any sign of fear of disgust but found none.

"Why would I be?" Allen replied simply. "I'm just a bit surprised at that ability but I'm not going to scorn you for it." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her head. "I want to know more about you. So lets be friends okay?"

Kuu's heart suddenly felt warm and it was an unfamiliar feeling to her. Were her emotions returning? She wondered idly, because even if the feeling was strange she didn't resent it.

"Un!" she replied with a smile of her own. Her eyes were closed to lessen the creepy effect that it might have. "I'm Kuu." She said before she slipped out the door.

"Kuu huh," Allen walked over to the bed and sat down. He flopped back on the mattress, looking up at the ceiling. A dark look suddenly crossed his face and he began chuckling. That chuckle soon broke out into a crazed laugh filled with insanity. He gripped his hair as the laughing continued his eyes wide and unseeing.

"She's perfect," he managed between laughs. "Perfect for what I have planned."

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Kanda clicked his tongue as he recalled what Komui had told him earlier. He couldn't believe they were doing the same experiments here in China that they did in Japan. Not to mention it was an advanced version of the one that was done on him and Alma. He gritted his teeth, completely pissed. His eyes blazed and slanted to slits as he thought about what he and his cousin went through. The pain they endured, the helplessness they felt. Just thinking about it made him itch to rip the ones responsible to shreds. They were already dead, but Kanda just needed someone to vent his anger and frustration on. Damn it, he really needed to fuck.

"Yuu," Alma called out from beside him. He had a worried look on his face. "Did hearing about the experiments upset you that much?"

"Of course!" Kanda growled. "Don't you remember what they did to us? And it was that bastard Hiroki's fault! He used his own son and nephew as research materials for his own fucking benefit."

Alma could see that Kanda was really pissed and didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon. _'Yuu…'_ he stopped Kanda and pulled him in a fierce hug.

"It's alright to be angry," he whispered softly in a soothing tone. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes but he didn't let them fall. "They treated us like shit, but we made it out Yuu. We're safe now and nothing like that is going to happen again. We'll find out who was responsible for experimenting on that girl and I'll personally get rid of all who was involved."

Kanda allowed himself to calm down in Alma's arms. He needed to stop thinking about the past. It was over and done with. Alma was right, nothing like that would happen to them again. He clutched Alma's back and rested his head on his shoulder. Suddenly they both tensed.

"Yuu," Alma began as he pulled back. "She's close by."

Kanda raised his head, looking around. "No, it's just a residue of her scent," he sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint the exact location that the scent came from. "It's from this way."

His eyes widened and his heart thrummed in his chest when he realized where that location led. _'No…did she?'_ He pulled away from Alma and hurried down the hall towards the room where Allen's room was. The scent was faded but still strong.

"Yuu?" Alma was behind Kanda in a heartbeat. He could tell what he was thinking and deep down he hoped the brat had killed that fucking Walker.

Kanda hurried not even stopping until he stood in front of the door. He pushed it open in a rush. "Allen!" he called out.

Allen sat up from the bed. He rubbed his eyes, staring groggily at the people at the door. "Eh? Kanda?" he was confused as to why he was there. "Did something happen?"

Kanda tried to calm down but that was proving harder to do with that girl's scent all over the room. He gritted his teeth.

"Did a young girl come here?" he asked instead of answering his question. "She had pink hair and eyes."

Recognition flickered a bit in Allen's eyes. "Oh you mean Kuu?" he smiled and got out of bed. "I found her outside hurt so I brought her in and treated her wounds. We talked for a while and then she left." His face suddenly became serious. "Kanda, I want to help her. From what I got talking to her, the people she's living with are abusing her. Her mind is completely warped and she needs psychiatric help. But she left before I could get where she lived…"

Kanda tried to digest what Allen just told him. _'She didn't attack him? Why? Didn't she try to kill Komui earlier?'_

"What makes you think that?" he asked instead.

"Her eyes," Allen replied with his head down. "It was like she didn't feel anything. Like she couldn't. They lacked emotion, Kanda. I've never seen eyes like hers on a kid so young."

Kanda sighed. "And what do you plan to do for her when you find her?" he crossed his hands at his chest.

"I don't know, get her some help?" Allen replied, raising his head. Determination blazed in those gray depths. "I don't know why but I just feel drawn to help her. She deserves better and I want to help her get the help she needs."

' _This is not Allen,'_ Kanda realized after hearing what the white haired male had to say. The older man was no where near the person that had robbed him of his freedom nearly three years ago. He wasn't the same sadistic bastard who would kill any and everyone to get what he wanted. This kind, harmless person wasn't the one he wanted. _'It's not the same person,'_ he kept telling himself that. But how could he be different? It was just temporary memory loss. How could that change a person so much?

"Oh, I see," he said after a while. His tone was clipped and he just wanted to leave. How could Allen just expose him to his world only to abandon him there on his own? "Do what you like." He turned to leave but a hand on his prevented him from leaving.

"Did she do something?" Allen questioned. Gray eyes locked with Kanda's and the latter blinked. "Do you know how she got hurt?"

Kanda yanked his hand from Allen's hold. "No," he lied as he avoided looking into Allen's eyes. "It's nothing. Just forget I ever said anything."

He turned to leave and Alma followed, after glaring at Allen. The door slid shut and Allen stared at it blankly. He blinked and walked closer, leaning against the closed door.

"You're lying to me," he whispered in a dark tone. His eyes flashed dangerously and he slammed his fists against the hard frame. "You're getting further away from me. Is this mind the cause of it?" He reached out for his neck, wrapping both hands around it. "Shall I destroy this pathetic, fragile mind?"

Suddenly he pulled away from the door, looking around in confusion. He felt his hands around his neck and jerked them back in surprise. What was he trying to do?

"What was I just doing?" he suddenly felt really afraid…afraid of himself. His neck throbbed and he walked over to the mirror. A startled gasp spilled from his lips when he saw the faint red marks around his neck. Was he really trying to strangle himself? "What is going on?" He felt himself sinking into the darkness surrounding him. "I'm loosing it…I really am loosing it…"

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Kuu gritted her teeth at the hard slap she got. She wouldn't cry because it didn't hurt. Somehow she felt it would hurt her more if Allen was injured. Since he wasn't she would be alright. After all she'd be fully heal after she rested. She raised her head, giving her attacker a bloody smile but that only got her a fist to the face.

"Stop," the man who looked like the boss called out. His dark, squinty eyes regarded the child on the ground coldly. "Kuu, you failed your mission."

Kuu didn't have the energy to move anymore. "Hm-mm…" she replied, not caring anymore what was done to her. "…strong."

"They were that strong eh?" the man continued. He walked over to Kuu, stooping down to her. "You couldn't beat them?"

"…no," Kuu replied, she coughed and blood spilled from her lips. Her lungs burned but for some reason she couldn't feel the pain anymore. She only felt numb.

That response pissed the man off and he stood up. Without warning he kicked out, hitting Kuu right in her stomach. She rolled a few meters back and promptly fell unconscious.

"That's not what I want to hear damn brat," he snarled out. "Oi take her to her room. When she's wakes up send her on a hit. I have no use for weaklings."

One of the men standing there walked over to Kuu's body. He stooped down and grabbed a hold of one of her legs, dragging her across the room as if she was garbage.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

This time when Kuu woke up, it was to the darkness that she hated. The one that was always cold. She thought that she was used to it but after meeting Allen, she yearned for those warm arms again. He didn't treat her like she was a monster and had actually taken care of her when she was hurt. Maybe she wasn't like they all told her. Could she have possibly been born just like a normal person?

"Was I ever normal?" she voiced in the empty room. There was no reply. Of course there wouldn't be. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them. "I want to talk to Allen…"

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

A day had passed and he hadn't heard anything from that fast healing girl, Kuu. She didn't make any promises to show up but he swore that she would. Kanda was practically avoiding him and the instances where his mind would black out were increasing. Half of the time he found himself in places he didn't remember going. What did that mean? Was his memory playing tricks on him? Or was the person he was now ceasing to exist? He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was damn freaked out about it.

He pushed open the door to his room with a sigh, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw the figure sleeping on his bed. _'Is that Kuu?'_ He moved closer, seeing that the small form was indeed the little pink haired girl. She looked peaceful sleeping there and he almost didn't want to wake her. Her nose twitched ever so cutely and then her eyes opened to slits first. When she realized Allen was there, her face seemed to light up.

"I came and you weren't there," she said, suddenly shy. "Sorry I fell asleep. It was peaceful and warm here."

Allen shook his head and took a seat beside her. "It's alright, I was wondering when you would show up," he smiled at her. "I'm glad you did though."

That fluttering feeling came back to Kuu's heart. She idly wondered if that was how it felt to be around a loving parent. A light blush covered her cheeks as she thought that. She never knew of a parent's love so she couldn't be sure.

"Aw you're blushing," Allen said as he poked her reddening cheeks. "So cute."

Kuu blinked. "I'm cute?"

Allen nodded with a smile. "You're really cute Kuu," his voice was teasing as he poked her sides. "Cute little Kuu-chan~"

She giggled as Allen poked her side but the she felt something wet falling down her cheeks. To her surprise she was crying. She touched her face as the tears spill from her eyes with no indication that they would stop.

"Kuu?" Allen asked shocked to see her tears.

"Eh? I can't stop it," Kuu began. She wiped the tears but more only spilled. "It won't stop."

Allen pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She seemed to relax in his arms and her tears stopped.

"Ah, it stopped…" she voiced.

"It's alright," Allen cooed. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "You poor child." He pulled back and used his thumb to wipe her tears. "I–"

He paused in midsentence as he suddenly felt his vision going dark. _'What the–?'_ He tried to stay conscious but it was proving to be hard. His eyes dulled for awhile but quickly regained their light.

Kuu sensed something different in Allen's persona and reached out to him. When she did she froze when she saw the eyes that looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, tentatively. The person before wasn't the 'kind' Allen. It was the same one she saw in the canteen. "You're not Allen."

A dark smile was her response. He reached out for her and pulled her in his lap.

"Who else would I be?" Allen replied with a smile. He stroked her hair softly. "I am Allen. Now come on don't make that face. There, there good girl."

"You're much colder," Kuu continued. She could tell the difference but for some reason they felt the same. "But…you feel warm too."

Allen patted Kuu on her head and turned her so they were facing the mirror. "Look Kuu," he pointed to their reflection. "Don't we look like father and daughter?"

Kuu's eyes seemed to sparkle when he said that. She appeared happy as she watched the reflection of herself in Allen's lap.

"I can make it a reality," Allen continued. "But first we have to get rid of those guys. Ne Kuu, when the other me comes back tell him you want to go somewhere tomorrow. Our memories aren't linked as yet so he won't remember anything I've said." He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Where should we go?" a small twinkle of excitement could be found in her eyes.

Allen smiled. It was a dark and creepy look. "Anywhere you want, my dear daughter," he suddenly blinked and raised his head. "Huh Kuu?"

Kuu felt the coldness leave and quickly turned to face him. "Allen lets go somewhere tomorrow! I wanna go to the park."

Allen was confused for a bit but hearing that Kuu wanted to go outside with him made him ignore it. "Sure I don't mind."

He was still worried about blacking out earlier but seeing that it didn't seem that anything happened. Kuu started talking about where else they could go tomorrow and he smile as he listened, pushing his fears to the back of his mind.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Allen looked around carefully before he took a step out of his room. He made sure to lock the door softly behind him before he proceeded down the hall. _'I'll have to make sure no one notices that I'm gone.'_ He stopped when he heard a couple of the hotel staff pass by and quickly hid in the crevice before the end of the hall. Once they passed he came out with a sigh.

"Good no one saw me," he smiled to himself.

"Uh, what ya doin' eh Allen?"

Allen almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the redhead behind him. But instead of showing how freaked out he was, he turned to face Lavi with a calm look on his face.

"Ah Lavi fancy running into you here," he tried to look nonchalant but Lavi was able to se right through him.

"So, going somewhere?" Lavi asked with his hands crossed. "You know Yuu–"

"Yeah I know," Allen replied with a sigh. He knew Kanda didn't want him to wonder off to places he had no idea about. "But I'll be back before you know it. So please don't tell Kanda."

Lavi sighed. "You know I can't do that Allen," he rested the back of his head against the wall. "Yuu would be pissed if I didn't tell him you tried to sneak out. Worst if you ran into any trouble. _Even worse_ if you got hurt."

Allen could understand but it's not like he was doing something dangerous. He was just going to the amusement park with Kuu for the day. It was completely harmless.

"Lavi come on," he begged. "I'll be back before nine tonight and its not like Kanda will care." His expression became sad. "He's been avoiding me recently…"

Understanding flickered across Lavi's emerald eye. He could tell the reason behind Kanda's sudden avoidance. Their raven haired boss was too busy dealing with the elders in the Dokuryuugen. They were complete _assholes_. Kanda had already made an attempt to secure what they wanted for the deal but they still wouldn't accept it. They even wanted more and Kanda was this close to just saying to hell with the deal and murdering them where they stood. But he knew no matter what they wanted Komui was the one with the last say.

"Yuu's not avoiding you. He's just been pretty busy lately…" he replied. "That's why you should be a good tourist and stay in the hotel."

Allen pouted. "Jeez Lavi I'm not a kid," he rolled his eyes. "I'm way older than you guys so I don't have to listen to you, you know." He turned to leave as he had made up his mind. "I'm going so tell Kanda if you want to or not. I'll be back by nine."

Lavi sighed and as he watched Allen leave. "Yuu's not gonna like this…"

"You're right."

A sigh passed Lavi lips. He had felt Kanda's presence earlier but didn't say anything, hence why he wasn't surprised by the sudden voice. _'Man I have bad luck…'_

"Yuu, are you going to stop him?" he asked turning to face Kanda who was dressed in a dark blue and gray Yukata with a black obi.

Deep russet eyes watched as the snowy hair disappeared from sight. He shook his head and turned to head back down the hall. "No," he continued walking.

"But Yuu, there are people out there who wants him dead I'm sure you're not gonna leave him unprotected," that was a no brainer. _Of course_ Kanda wouldn't leave Allen out there without any form of protection.

"I've already got two persons watching him," Kanda replied over his shoulders. "If he doesn't come back in one piece then…" he turned back to face Lavi who flinched from the look on his face, "I'll kill every fucking person who was involved."

Kanda was serious and Lavi knew. He would slaughter them in the worse way imaginable if they so much as touched a hair on Allen's head. And he doubted they would be the only one to face Kanda's wrath. If Kanda wasn't satisfied with killing them he would take it out on anyone who happened to be close by.

Lavi's eye dulled. He didn't like what Kanda had become.

"I know you would Yuu," he replied with a sigh. "That's why it's better if you keep an eye on him. You're free now right?"

Yes Kanda was free, he managed to seal the deal yesterday and had today and the rest of the three days remaining off. He wanted to do something with Allen but it seemed he had other plans.

"I'll be busy," Kanda replied, walking off. "I need to go see Komui today."

Lavi shook his head with a sigh. It was obvious that he came looking for Allen as Alma wasn't with him. He sighed once more and followed after Kanda. If Allen wasn't back by nine, then somebody was sure to die.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Allen gave a yelp as the roller coaster he and Kuu were in did a literal three sixty degrees spin. He held on to the pink haired girl who seemed to be laughing instead of screaming. That placed a smile on his face. He was glad Kuu was having fun.

They got off the roller coaster and went on various other rides, enjoying the day as a father and daughter would. He bought Kuu anything she asked for, which wasn't much as she was afraid to ask for what she wanted, but he still bought her anything that made her eyes lit up. She was easy to read, he found out after a while and though she was somewhat different from a normal child she too was very childlike. He won her a stuffed fox from a shooting game he entered and was pretty shocked to find out his aim was practically perfect.

"Daddy's aim is perfect!" Kuu yelled out after Allen shot the last plastic frog, winning yet another prize. When Allen looked at her a bit shocked she placed her hands over her mouth as she realized what she just said. She suddenly looked embarrassed and panicked. "Sorry…"

Allen chuckled and a bright smile lined his face. "It's okay!" he pulled her in a hug. "I was thinking about adopting you. Even if Kanda disapproves, I want you to come with me when I leave China." He pulled back and looked down at her. "So will you Kuu? Do you want to be my daughter?"

Kuu nodded and a small smile crossed her face. She remembered to close her eyes so that her smile wouldn't look creepy. Allen smiled too and handed her the stuff cat that he won for her. He took her hands and they headed towards the next ride which turned out to be the merry-go-round. It was only ten minutes after seven so he still had a lot more time with Kuu.

Unknown to them three pairs of dark eyes watched them from the shadows. They looked at Allen and then their eyes trailed to Kuu who was beside him.

"Isn't that Kuu?" one of them asked.

"Yeah it's the monster brat," another replied. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," the last one replied. An ugly smirk crossed his face. "Well lets go say hi no?"

They made an attempt to move closer but stopped as two guys dressed in black blocked their path.

"Oi move it," the first one snarled but the other two pulled him back before he could start anything.

"Cool it moron, those guys mean business," the guy whispered harshly. "Let's just go inform the boss. He'll deal with her when she gets back."

The three guys ran off leaving Kanda's bodyguards behind who shrugged off the little encounter, quickly going back to their job of watching Allen. They didn't deem it necessary to report the three guys to their boss but they reported who Allen met up with and that had made their boss pretty pissed. He told them not to let Allen out of their sight and they intend on keeping that order.

A dark smile crossed Allen's lips. He had noticed the other three guys and he couldn't help how perfectly his plan was going. It was just a matter of time before he could finally make his reappearance and he couldn't wait.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

A/N: finally! It's done! TT^TT I'm so glad….! I swore I had no time to sit down and type. Been stuck on page ten for like _**ever**_ but I managed to wrap it up…and all it needed was three more pages…can you believe that? Damn working really bites. I could have had this done if I wasn't so tired coming back from work – plus it's a night shift and I get in _really_ late! But I got a new job that allows me to type while I'm at work! Yay me~! Now I can work on my stories there. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though even though it was _**uber**_ late. Write and tell me~ R &R k huns~!

Next Chapter: Now It Begins

Ja na!

Kaos


	6. Domineering Hearts Chapter 5 Now It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: don't…own –sigh–

Disclaimer: don't…own –sigh–

Warnings: OOCness, language, slight bouts of insanity/schizophrenia, jerking off, violence, child abuse, blood and gore, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: thank you all who reviewed~! Ah you guys are just positively awesome~!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Now It Begins

"Kuu."

Bright pink eyes looked up. His tone was different and she knew why. The other Allen was back.

"Kuu," Allen repeated when the young girl didn't reply. "Did you do what you were supposed to?"

Kuu nodded. "Un, I told Allen that I'd go home and I'd drop by tomorrow at ten."

A vicious smirk crossed Allen's face. "Good," he took Kuu's hand in his. "Now let's head back it's almost nine." He looked down at her. "You'll be staying with me tonight."

Confusion flickered across Kuu's eyes. "But daddy…don't I need to go back there?"

Allen shook his head. "Yes but we'll leave that for tomorrow."

Kuu didn't understand but she followed Allen. He was the first person to make her feel like a real human and she would do anything for him. Even if that included her death.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Kanda turned to look at the clock for the umpteenth time and Komui shook his head when he saw that.

"Is there somewhere you need to be Kanda-kun?" he asked when Kanda didn't seem to be removing his gaze from the clock.

"No," Kanda replied turning to face Komui. It was three minutes to nine and Allen wasn't back yet. "What were you saying now?"

Komui sighed. "I was saying that from what I can see of Allen-kun's condition, there might be a possibility that due to him being a pacifist it might affect him regaining his memories…"

A frown crossed Kanda's face. "How so?"

"Well, right now Allen is just like how he was before his adopted-father corrupted him. His will is a bit stronger than it was before and that can lead to a possibility of the current Allen suppressing the memories of his old life unconsciously."

That was an issue that Kanda had thought would happen. The amnesiac Allen and the one who tortured him were completely different. They were similar in no way and that was strange. It was as if Allen had become another person. But if that was the case, and the old Allen would not be coming back…could he forget about the Allen he knew and fall for this new one?

No. There was no way he could do that.

"So if he really is suppressing them…is there a way to get him to stop?" Kanda asked, trying his best not to sound too hopeful.

Komui rested his hand on his chin in thought. "Well exposing him to the same environment as his previous one would work but I'm sure you'll disagree as doing that may also cause Allen-kun to react differently."

Yeah, Kanda knew that. If he brought Allen into their world of death then he might freak out and grow to fear or despise him. That was one of the main reasons why he didn't want to let Allen know anything. He didn't want Allen to have any negative feelings about him.

The clock stuck nine and just as the clock chimed Kanda's phone rang. He pressed the answer icon on the touch screen, bringing the device to his ears.

"Hello?"

"Kanda-sama, Allen-sama has returned and is heading to his room as we speak," the voice on the other line replied. "That young girl he met separated with Allen-sama at the theme park."

Kanda gave a curt reply and hung up the phone. Now that he knew Allen was back safely he could breathe easier. He turned his full attention back to Komui.

"So basically there is nothing we can do than just to wait," he interlocked his fingers. "But the chances of his recovery going the way we want it to is…fifty fifty?"

Komui shrugged. "That's quite possible," he adjusted his glasses. "Remember he became this way due to the tortures he endured during childhood. The trauma led to his twisted personality and his lack of remorse for life. If we try to recreate the same trauma it might or might not work."

"I see," Kanda nodded in understanding. So it was a time will tell situation all over again. He got up, intending on going back to his room.

"Oh Kanda-kun," Komui called out. "There is one more thing I want to discuss with you."

Kanda stopped in his tracks and back to face the Dokuryuugen's boss. Komui's face was serious and it made Kanda do a double take.

"What is it?"

Komui adjusted his glasses. The light caught it at an angle that hid his eyes from view. "It's about you and Alma-kun."

Now that caught Kanda's full attention. He was interested to know what it was that Komui wanted to discuss.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Allen watched as Kuu slept. Her small chest rose and fell and he found himself a bit mesmerized by the action. She seemed so fragile and weak, lying there defenseless. A dark smirk crossed his lips. She wasn't so defenseless. An urge welled in his chest and he couldn't ignore it. Just by looking at her he couldn't help it.

He wanted to stop her breathing.

Almost instantly as the thought entered his mind his hands shot out, gripping her thin neck. He rested his hand her windpipe slowly easing pressure on the tiny pipe. Just as he was about to tighten his grip a small hand shot out and grabbed his. He looked down and an almost crazed smile tugged his lips when he saw the eyes that stared up back at him.

They were slanted and filled with bloodlust.

Almost instantly Kuu's animalistic side had kicked in unconsciously to protect herself from any harm and Allen loved that. She was perfect. He smiled as he loosened his grip from Kuu's neck. Only a monster could be a monster's child.

"Sleep well my cute little daughter," he whispered softly, brushing back her hair from his face. She had released his hand and closed her eyes, going back . "When you wake up," he smirked, "we'll have a lot of fun."

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Mixed emotions flickered across Kanda's face at what Komui suggested. He didn't know what to feel. Should he accept Komui's suggestion but where would that leave him?

"Kanda-kun, what is your answer?" Komui adjusted his glass once more and this time his deep emerald eyes were visible. He looked at Kanda in concern. "The experiment is only in its trail period but I'm confident that it will produce the results we want."

"Which is to get rid of that animalistic side that Alma and I posses?" Kanda replied softly. He couldn't deny that he _despised_ the bastards who altered him thought there were times he was thankful to the ability he possessed. But with the liger DNA so deeply integrated in his system, was there even a way to separate it?

"Yes," Komui replied with a nod. "I want to rid that dangerous DNA from your system. It was hard locating the data on the project in Japan but I managed to find a few files. Tell me Kanda-kun, do you want me to remove the DNA from your system?"

Kanda was still silent. He didn't know what to say. He never asked to be used as material for an experiment in the first place but then again there were times where he was grateful for the ability he possessed. It had saved him on countless occasions. So it was a hard choice for him to make. Also he would have to consult with Alma as it involved him too.

"Let me think about it," he replied getting up. "I need to speak with Alma about it also."

Komui nodded in understanding. He would give him more time to think about it as it was a big issue. When Kanda finally came to a final decision he would respect what ever his choice is. Even if it is a decision he did not approve.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Bright pink eyes opened slowly. Her mind was still groggy from sleep and it took a while for her to fully grasp her surroundings. She felt really comfortable and it was a feeling she never experienced before. But it felt great.

"Had a nice rest?"

Kuu looked up seeing cold gray eyes. She smiled. "Good morning daddy!"

Allen smiled and the he grunted a bit, holding the side of his head. _'Damn it, he's coming out.'_ "Kuu, go back now."

"Now?" Kuu looked at the clock, seeing that it was a few minutes after ten. "Ah! I overslept!"

"It's ok, remember what I told you?" Allen was trying to keep in control but his other side was waking and it was proving harder by the minute. "Lure them out."

Kuu nodded as she got out of the bed. "I'll do my best daddy," she headed to the door but paused and turned back. "Ne ne daddy. What are we going to do today?"

Allen smirked despite the fact that he was blacking out. "Something really fun."

Kuu grinned creepily and left just as Allen passed out on the bed. His sadistic personality was being suppressed and that side couldn't keep conscious for more than two hours. It also didn't help that his 'new' personality was blocking him unconsciously.

His fingers twitched and he groaned, sitting up. A yawn passed his lips and he stretched, looking around. He was surprised to find that he was in his room at the hotel. How the hell did he get there? All he remembered was parting with Kuu at the theme park.

"This is getting weirder and weirder everyday…" he made his way out of bed and stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. There was nothing different in the way he looked but he felt as if he changed somehow. "What's going on…?" His reflection seemed to smirk at him and he froze. The look on his face reminded him of the same look he had when he had that panic attack. He reached out to touch the mirror image of his face. "Is that really the expression I have on now?"

His hands were trembling and he tried his best to calm down. The feeling was familiar yet strange. He felt excited, on edge and somehow he was fucking hard. _'Huh, why am I reacting like this?'_ He reached down into his sweatpants to grip the hard organ with his trembling hands. A low hiss passed his lips when his hand came in contact with the heated flesh. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ He jerked his hands up and down, squeezing and fondling his cock.

"Ngh…damn…" for some reason it felt strange using his hands to jerk off but he needed the release. His body ached for it. He stroked his cock, increasing the speed and tempo gradually. "Nnn…aaah…"

His unoccupied hand reached out to grip the edge of the dresser and he rested his head on the mirror. He clamped his eyes shut and his hot breath fanned against the mirror fogging it up. The sounds of his moans echoed in the room rivaling the wet sounds of his fist pumping his cock. Pre-come leaked out as he ran his thumb over the head, scraping his nail over small slit. The act made him shiver in pleasure and he did it once more, repeating the process until he was seeing stars. His hands sped up when he felt that familiar pooling in his gut.

"Damn…so close…" his strokes increased to a maddening pace and bit down on his lips to stop himself from screaming out. _'Kanda…'_ He clenched his eyes tighter as he come, spraying his seeds over his hand.

After he was calm enough he brought his hand to his face, looking at the semen that smear across his palm. The look in his eyes shifted and he looked at his palm with cold disgust. "Pathetic. Is this what I'm reduced to?" he gritted his teeth and wiped his hand in his sweat pants. "I need a better release. And you'll give it to me, ne Kanda?" A smirk crossed his lips. "I hope I don't accidentally kill you when I finally have you in my arms."

His knees buckled and he leaned forward to grip the edge of the dresser. He let out a groan and then his eyes widened.

"I blacked out again…" he whispered softly to himself. It was getting frequent and that was scaring him. He was terrified that if he lost consciousness again he wouldn't wake up. "I've got to keep it together." His eyes trailed to the clock on the night table and he jerked in surprise. "No way it's to eleven already?" I'm so late!"

He hurried to the bathroom to get ready, not knowing that Kuu had left only a short while ago.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Kuu hummed to herself as she walked down the street as if she didn't have a care in the world. After today she would have nothing to do with the Sanjyu Triad. Her daddy would get rid of all of them who hurt her and she couldn't wait. A creepy smile crossed her face when a group of familiar scents assaulted her nose. She turned to face the people who came up behind her with a huge smile in place. This time she didn't close her eyes.

The boss cringed at the look on Kuu's face but he tried to hide it. He was pissed and would most definitely take that frustration out on her. "Kuu, where have you been?"

If possible Kuu's smile got creepier. "Around."

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Allen managed to sneak out of the hotel without running into Kanda or anyone who would stop him. He was dressed in a white button up shirt and an equally white dress pants which he found weird. To his opinion the tint didn't suit him but for some strange reason he felt drawn to that particular colour…well tint. He would have changed the outfit but because he was late he didn't bother to. Kuu was waiting on him and he needed to hurry to her side.

He turned the corner coming up to the park where he promised to meet Kuu. There he saw the pinkette. A smile crossed his lips and he was about to call out but the words died on his lips when he saw the guys surrounding her. _'Who're those guys?'_ He wondered if they were the ones who always hurt Kuu and that made his blood boil. _'I don't care who they are I've got to get Kuu away from them.'_ He made a move to walk over to them but froze when he saw the on of the guys punch Kuu right in her face.

Kuu jerked from the punch but the smile didn't leave her face. She staggered back but at the last minute she shifted her body so that she wouldn't fall. "Such a weak punch…lost your touch eh Lui?" she spat out blood.

Lui – the boss – eyes twitched and he kicked out, hitting Kuu right in her stomach. She flew a few meters back from the force of the hit.

"Fucking brat," Lui snarled. He cracked his knuckles. "Looks like I'll have to retrain you." He nudged his head to two guys. "Get her and follow me."

The guys followed their boss's orders and grabbed up Kuu. Each gripping her tightly by her upper arm. They followed after him down the alley that lead to their base.

Allen watched in shock as they made off with Kuu. He felt anger bubbling up in his system at the treatment she was subjected to. But it seemed no one but him cared. He looked around, seeing that everyone else around him was turning a blind eye to what happened and that made him even more pissed. _'I've got to save her.'_ He had to save her. There was no telling what they would do to her but then again he couldn't run in recklessly that would get him seriously hurt.

"Damn it I don't have time to think of a plan," with his mind set he chased after the men who took Kuu. He followed them, finding himself in the same place he had met Kuu a few days ago. "Oi! Let her go!" He yelled, finally catching up to them.

Lui and his men stopped and look back at the person who dared to stop them. When he saw who it was his eyes widened in fear for a moment. _'It's the Dark Clown! But I heard he was MIA…'_ He felt a brief rush of fear but it soon left as there was something about the Allen before him made that feeling die.

"Boss, what should we do?" his subordinates were scared stiff. They didn't want to deal with the famed 'Dark Clown' Allen Walker.

"Let Kuu go!" Allen repeated. He knew he should feel fucking scared facing a group of dangerous men but he didn't feel scared, hell he felt really excited and itching for something. For what exactly, he didn't know. His fingers twitched and his body trembled in anticipation.

Lui ignored his subordinate's question. "Why should we? She belongs to us so you have no say to what we do to her."

Allen felt his blood boiling. "The hell! She's not property she's a human being!"

A crazed laugh ripped from Lui's lips and it was a dark sound. "A human being?" he snorted. "Don't make me laugh. This here is a monster we created to kill for us."

"What?" Allen felt himself blacking out but he willed the feeling away. "Kuu isn't a monster!"

Lui pulled out a switch blade from hi pocket and Allen tensed, realizing that the situation was really serious. The guys around him pulled out their guns.

"She's a monster," Lui said with a corrupt smile. He raised the knife and plunged it into Kuu's right shoulder.

Kuu screamed from the sudden thrust. She was surprised that she screamed but the pain that throbbed in her shoulder _burned_. It pained her more than any wound they inflicted on her. _'What…why does this hurt so much?'_ Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked at Allen with a pleading look on her face.

Allen felt his heart clench at the look Kuu gave him. It was filled with so much pain that it made tears come to his eyes. He needed to get her away from those psychos.

"This knife is made out of a material that will make the wound it inflicts a thousand times worse," Lui smirked darkly. "But it only works on monsters like her." He stabbed her once more in her stomach and legs.

Kuu screamed out and trashed about in the guys' hold. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't take it. Her vision was going dark but she wouldn't pass out. She had to stay awake as she needed to help her daddy.

" _Let her go_!" Allen screamed rushing forward but Lui's five lackeys shot at him and he had to back off. He was unable to get any closer. "Damn it!"

' _The rumors were correct the Dark Clown has lost his touch,'_ Lui realized. His confidence rose when he realized this fact. He would kill him and the world would acknowledge the potential of his little Mafia.

"My, my, how powerless you are," he sneered, walking up to Allen.

Allen twitched at what he said. But it was true. He was powerless. Kuu was right in front of him and he couldn't save her. He couldn't even save one girl how pathetic could he get?

" _Ah that's pretty pathetic ne?"_ the smooth voice from his dreams echoed in his mind. It seemed to smirk. _"But you're better than this. Stop hiding it."_

The voice made his heart stop. He felt that familiar rush of adrenaline in his system and the trembling increased. The excitement running in his veins couldn't be tamed.

Lui noticed the trembling and laughed "Look at this! The great Allen Walker is scared!" he was amused. "The most powerful and feared man in Japan is scared!"

Gray eyes blinked in confusion. He didn't know what he was taking about. "Most…feared man?"

An amused grin crossed Lui's lips. "Oh did you forget?" he stopped right in front of Allen and punched him in his stomach. "How fortunate for me."

Allen fell to his knees from the force of the blow. He coughed, holding his stomach in pain.

"Leave daddy alone!" Kuu yelled struggling. Her pupils became slits and her claws extended. She jumped up from the ground and flipped over the shoulders of the guys who were holding her. The two guys released her and she rolled to her feet. Her hands cricked out of socket when she did that but the pain was barely noticeable to her. She used her claws to sink into their chest, piercing straight to their hearts.

The others made a move to restrain her but even with her wounds Kuu was still stronger. She dodged all the shots and used her claws to silence them. Allen watched with wide eyes as Kuu attacked the men as if she was a professional killer. He didn't know what to think but he knew that he didn't feel afraid of her, if anything he felt that burning urge in him get stronger. His finger twitched.

After Kuu was done with the handful of lackeys she turned her sights on Lui. Her eyes blazed with anger. "Release daddy!"

Lui smirked and then promptly laughed. "He's your 'daddy' eh? How fitting, only a monster could produce a monster."

Kuu's glare darkened and she ran forward. "I'm not a monster!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and Allen couldn't help the feeling that something similar had happened before but in a different way.

" _Watch,"_ the darker version of his voice purred. It sent a wave of shivers down his spine. _"Watch as another who's close to you die and you're powerless to do anything about it."_

Lui pulled out his gun and shot Kuu three times. One got lodged her in her left shoulder and two in her stomach. She fell to her knees but she refused to stay down, not when Allen was in danger. Blood flowed freely from her wound and her vision blurred. She forced her body to move, managing to crawl up to where Allen and Lui were.

"…leave…dad…dy….alone…" she grabbed on to Lui's shoe.

"Filthy beast," Lui kicked off her hand and shot her two more times in her back.

Kuu was motionless after that and Allen felt as if his heart stopped. _'No, no, no, no, NOOO!'_

Lui kicked her, making her lie on her back and Allen could see her blank eyes. They looked lifeless and dead. Panic welled up in his chest and it overtook his mind.

" _ **Kuu**_!" he rushed over to the young girl, holding her in his arms. "Kuu please…don't die. Please Kuu…"

" _Similar isn't it?"_ the voice in his head continued darkly. _"This very scene. Losing someone by another's hand."_

It was indeed similar. Allen found himself in a room staring forward at the lifeless body of his elder sister, watching as his adopted father killed her before him.

" _Yes, remember,"_ the voice purred in ecstasy. A sickly smirk seemed to echo in his voice. _"Who you are—who we are."_

"Stupid monster," Lui sneered at Kuu's body. "I'll have to find myself another pawn. But before that," he cocked his gun, aiming at Allen, "I'll do away with you former boss of the Noah Family." He fired but to his surprise Allen wasn't there. "What the–?"

Before he could react Allen was before him with his hand on his neck. Allen clenched his hand tighter, gripping his neck with a force that had Lui seeing stars. The look in his eyes was the same as the current Allen but there was something different about him. A dark smirk crossed his lips but it didn't affect the calm look in his eyes.

" _Ah, I'm back."_

"Ah, I'm back."

Both voices seemed to melt together. Allen lifted his head to stare directly into Lui's eyes and Lui trembled when he saw them. It was filled with such sadistic pleasures that it made Allen look almost insane. Lui grabbed at the hand holding his neck as he tried to free himself. His blood stained knife lay forgotten on the ground beside him.

"Oh you punched me earlier no?" Allen continued with the look in his eyes darkening as the seconds ticked by. He balled his right hand in to a tight fist and pulled it back. "Let me return the favor."

He punched forward, hitting Lui with force that sent him into a coughing fit. But with Allen's hand gripping his throat he couldn't properly let out the cough and was choking. Blood trickled down the corners of his lips and he swore Allen had broken a few of his ribs with that punch. He was suffocating.

"How does it feel?" Allen tightened his hand around Lui's neck. "My, my, how powerless you are." He mocked his earlier statement. "Let me show you, the difference between you and me."

Lui's eyes widened when Allen raised his fist and delivered another powerful blow to his stomach. His body jerked and spasm from the blow and his vision blurred. Pain shot throughout his body and his limbs seemed to refuse to listen to him. But Allen wasn't done with him yet. He rained punch after punch on the same spot, making sure that each one was stronger than the previous. Lui was half dead by the time Allen was bored.

"So boring," Allen drawled. He kneed him in his stomach and then without warning he shifted his body and slammed Lui into the hard concrete. Almost cracking his skull open. "Let's try another tactics, shall we?"

Lui was seeing stars. He was really out of it but when he heard that familiar click the panic he felt flared to an all time high. His dark eyes both wide with fear stared up at Allen who now had a gun in his hand.

"That girl was important to us…" gray eyes blink in confusion and he laughed out loud. Once the laughing died down he shook his head. He couldn't believe he was referring to him himself as if he still had two personalities. His personalities were no longer separate. With his memories back the Allen he was without them had joined in with the person he was now. " _I_ didn't want her hurt and because you hurt her I'll have to kill you."

He pointed the gun forward, aiming at Lui's forehead. Lui began to panic. Tears welled up in his eyes and his heart thrummed in his chest. He wanted to beg for forgiveness, for his life but Allen's hand on his throat prevented that.

"But," Allen pulled the gun back. "There might be some use for you." He released his hold on Lui's neck and got up. "I might change my mind if you beg me to spare your pathetic life."

Lui got on his knees immediately. His head was bowed and he shamelessly begged for Allen to spear him. He swore his undying allegiance to Allen with his raspy voice, pledging to serve Allen until he took his last breath. When he was done with swearing his allegiance he raised his head only to have his eyes widen with shock at what he saw.

"I would have spared you if only you didn't try to have Kanda killed," without hesitation Allen pulled the trigger, shooting Lui pointblank in his forehead. "Who am I kidding? There's no way I'd leave someone like you alive."

Lui fell back to the ground with a thud and Allen emptied his gun in his body. He was sure the gunshots would cause a commotion but he didn't give a fuck. What he gave a shit about was to destroy the remainder of that Triad the dead fucker belonged to. He looked down seeing the knife that he used on Kuu and stooped down to pick it up.

"This will hurt more eh?" images of what he would do to Kanda with the weapon flooded his mind and he smirked. "I can't wait." He walked over to Kuu and stooped down before her, resting his hand on her blood soaked hair. "Good job, my dear daughter." The smirk on his face darkened when he looked at her pale body and the wounds which were visually closing. "Ah this won't do. You're healing already."

His smile became grotesque and he raised the knife over her chest. The look in his eyes was wild as he brought the blade down.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

"Yuu, I'm sure he's fine calm down," Lavi tried to quell the raven haired samurai's rage but it seemed to backfire on him. He flinched when he saw the glare Kanda directed at him.

"I am calm," Kanda said through gritted teeth. Of course he was calm, maybe a bit pissed off, but really he was calm. As calm as he could be not knowing where the _fuck_ Allen disappeared off to. Seriously where the hell was he?

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Sure you are."

"Leave locating Allen up to me," Tyki was just as frantic as Kanda but he hid it well enough. He got up from his seat around the circular table. "I'll find him."

Seya was filing her nails and her right hand Cloud sat at her side, listening to the situation on her behalf. Kugar and Reaper were there also along with Alma, Komui and Lenalee. The deal for the alliance was already complete but they wanted to discuss more about the experiments involving the young girl they fought a few days back. The discussion was going on well until Kanda received a call stating that Allen was not in his room. That had sent the raven into a fritz. He along with Tyki and Lavi were anxious to know where he was.

"I'm coming with you," Lavi declared getting up. He wanted to find out what happened with their boss. It didn't make sense for Allen to disappear on his own like that. "We'll cover more ground that way."

Just as Lavi got up to join Tyki's side the door to the room was forcefully kicked open. Everyone turned their gaze to the intruder. Their hands were on their weapons but when they saw who it was at the door their grip on their weapons slackened.

Kanda felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest when he saw Allen standing there with his white outfit drenched in blood. He held something in his hands that looked like a small child. For a second he truly believed that person was 'his' Allen, but before he could open his mouth to say anything Allen spoke.

"I need your help Kanda!" Allen rushed in carrying a wounded Kuu. "Kuu's hurt pretty bad! She needs help! Please Kanda we need to save her."

His eyes were wild with worry and fear that Lavi had to pinch Kanda to snap out of his surprised daze. Kanda's eyes dulled when he realized that nothing had changed.

"That child is dangerous," he began in a low tone. "Give her to me."

"Only if you'll get her the help she needs," Allen replied adamant.

Kanda sighed. "Komui could you look at her?"

Komui nodded, walking forward to take the bleeding child. "Don't worry Allen-kun, leave her to me."

Allen blinked, surprised to see Komui there. "Eh Komui-san? What are you doing here?"

"Just a vacation," Komui reply with a smile. He turned to leave. "Lenalee come with me I'll need you to prepare the room for me."

Lenalee nodded, following her brother. "Yes, brother."

Soon the two siblings were gone and all eyes were now on Allen. They wanted to know how he had come in contact with that girl and most importantly how she'd gotten hurt.

"Allen are ya alright?" Lavi was the first to break the awkward silence that descended on the group. "Not wounded anywhere are ya?"

Allen shook his head and plopped down in the closest chair with a sigh. "No," he shook his head. "It's all from Kuu."

"How did she get hurt?" Kanda asked. His beastly eyes were trained on Allen as if trying to uncover whether there was any change with his persona. "Where did you go?"

"I promised I'd meet with her but when I finally found her…there were these guys," Allen clenched his hands into fists. "They were attacking her…I tried to stop them but they had guns and I couldn't do much. Kuu she—she changed into some sort of a—a cat girl or something and fought them. We barely escaped…but she got hurt trying to protect me." He looked up with his gray eyes glossy with tears. "I think those were the guys who always hurt her. We can't let them get her Kanda. I want to take her back with us. To Japan, there would be safer for her."

Kanda tried to wrap him mind around what Allen had just said. _'He wanted to take her back to Japan with them?'_ That was out of the question. Did he not know how _dangerous_ she was? But what could he tell him – certainly not the truth – but what else is there to say? He felt bad for the young girl also but that didn't mean he could just take in a child at random.

Everyone else was silent. They were a bit shocked at how Allen behaved. If they hadn't known the man they would have swore he was a different person. The way he spoke was nothing like the bloodthirsty killer they knew.

' _Amnesia is really deadly,'_ Seya thought as she looked at the man who was once feared as a heartless psychopath. _'He is different from the Allen Walker of two years ago.'_

"Kanda, I'm going to adopt her," Allen said in a determined tone. "She needs a better home and I'm willing to offer her one."

That caught Kanda by surprise. "What?"

Allen got up and headed outside. "I need to change out of these clothes," he turned back to look at Kanda once more before he left. "We'll talk more on it when I'm back. I also want to see how Kuu's doing so could you get that information from Komui for me?" He was out the door before Kanda could say anything else to him.

On his way down the hall he smirked darkly. It was easy fooling them into believing that his memory was still gone but it was necessary for them not to know. The time wasn't right yet. He needed to get rid of the menace that threatened to destroy his and his lover's legacy. After he crushed the ones who want him and Kanda dead for power he would go back to his Mafia. But until then he would enjoy being the amnesiac Allen until it sick his stomach. But first on his list he had to get rid of that Alma Karma. The bastard was having too much fun with _his_ Kanda and he would not settle for that. His smirk grew almost splitting his face in half.

"Ah, so how shall I kill him now?"

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

A/N: wow this was done in record time. I still can't believe it. Oh well lets not question miracles~ well hopefully the next chapter is done just as quickly! R&R k huns~!

Next Chapter: The Dawn of Demise

Ja na!

Kaos


	7. Domineering Hearts Chapter 6 The Dawn of Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: well…I don't own…

Disclaimer: well…I don't own…

Warnings: OOCness, language, violence, blood and gore, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd

A/N: sorry for it being way over due, work became hectic and I've been so busy like you wouldn't believe =A=" I really hope you guys like this…your reviews are what fuels me to write!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Dawn of Demise

Komui sat at his desk exhausted. He gave a sigh and removed his glasses.

"What a night," he groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had gotten out of an emergency surgery with Kuu.

Ah Kuu, if she didn't have the same healing abilities as Kanda and Alma she would have been dead long before Allen brought her in. the wound wounds on her body were _horrible_. She suffered five gunshot wounds and a couple of deep slashes. Not to mention her chest – though slowly healing – was _practically_ cut open. The poor child seemed to have been through hell and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the image of Kuu's surgery from his mind. It was the bloodiest he'd seen. Just then there was a knock on the door. He sat up in attention and placed his glasses on.

"Come in," he called out.

The door was pushed open and a lost looking Allen stepped in.

"Allen-kun?" Komui adjusted his glasses. "What do I owe the honors?"

"I want to know how Kuu's doing," Allen asked a bit hesitantly. "Is she alright?"

Komui nodded smiling a bit. "Yes she will be fine," he replied to reassure Allen. "Kanda-kun stopped by to hear about her condition. You just missed him."

Allen nodded. He walked forward and took a seat in the couch before Komui. His shoulders sagged and rested his head in his hands.

He raised his head, looking at Komui with a look of surprise on her face. "Is she really alright?"

Komui mistook the surprise in his voice as one of relief and nodded. "Yes Allen-kun, she'll make a full recovery."

"You're pretty awesome doc," Allen said with a bright grin. He got up and turned to leave. "Yeah I'm sure she'll recover."

Komui froze when he heard what Allen called him. Yes, he was his doctor but never once since he woke up had he addressed him a 'doc.' Only the old Allen would call him by that title. But he didn't anything different in Allen's behavior. The feeling he got from Allen was the same as always. Nothing felt different, nothing had changed.

But he was skeptical.

"Allen-kun, wait," he called out. The light hit his glasses at an angle, hiding his eyes from view.

Allen turned back with a smile on his face. "Yeah, what is it?"

Komui looked at Allen. At his expression and his smile. There was nothing different, but why couldn't he shake the face that there was something definitely wrong? He was Allen's psychiatrist when he had fallen pray to his madness and he was able to perfectly read his emotions in the past. So why wasn't he able to now?

Maybe he was just over-thinking things.

"No, it's nothing…" Komui tried to convince himself of that.

The smile on Allen's face widened. "What's wrong Komui? You seem a bit…jumpy."

Komui shook his head. "Really it's nothing. I'm just a bit tired that's all."

"Kuu's operation took it out of you didn't it?" Allen asked. The smile became creepier. "Those wounds were horrible weren't they?"

Komui had his head down so he didn't see the smile, nor did he sense anything shift with Allen's persona.

"Yes it was," Komui replied sadly. There were warning bells sounding in his mind. "The worse part was the knife woun…" his voice trailed off as he remembered where he'd seen wounds like that before.

Those precise cuts on her chest weren't meant to kill her. How couldn't he see it? The way her chest was slashed open wasn't like any random stabbing. They were done accurately, purposely avoiding any vitals. It was a technique meant to torture. And only one person he knew would do something as cruel like that.

He raised his head to stare at Allen, seeing the expression on his face. His glasses were shrouded in light and he calmly took a breath. He was right to trust his gut feeling.

"Allen-kun," his face was a mask of seriousness. "I see that your memories have returned."

The smile on Allen's face grew more grotesque. "What gave you that idea, eh doc?"

"That little slip of the tongue that you had earlier actually," Komui still didn't sense any change in Allen and that was when he wondered how long ago his memories returned. _'How could it be that no one sensed anything? When did he get so good in masking his emotions?'_

"Don't make that face doc. I assure you I remembered everything today," Allen replied with a shrugged. He turned back and took a seat before him. "That wasn't a slip up. I _wanted_ to give you a little hint." The calm look in his eyes darkened to something more sinister, something that Komui was used to seeing on Allen. "So even you can't tell huh? Perfect."

Komui interlocked his fingers before him. "Tell me Allen-kun. The wounds on Kuu, you did it didn't you?"

Allen shrugged. "The wounds they gave her were healing faster than expected," he replied with a dark smirk. "I _had_ to do something about it or else my plans wouldn't go well."

Just hearing that from him made Komui want to throw up. How could he do that to the poor child? Even if she had regenerative abilities it was still cruel. But it was Allen; he didn't care about anything or anyone. Or so he had originally thought, but Allen had genuinely loved Kanda.

"She could have died," he stately clearly.

"But she didn't," Allen replied, smiling. "My daughter isn't so weak."

At what Allen said Komui could see the madness in his eyes. It was well hidden beneath the guise of innocence so it wasn't noticeable. But even then, the purity covered everything, making it impossible to spot his insanity. He lowered his head sadly.

"Have you no regards for human life?" Komui asked softly. He sincerely thought Allen would change for the better. That his memory loss was a godsend but now it just lead up to something even worse.

Allen grinned and it was a frightening sight. "I do," he replied. "I understand perfectly the value of human life. My amnesiac self thought me that. Well that personality is still with me." He crossed his hands at his chest, and his eyes glazed over. "I cringe at the sight of death but at the same time it only excites me more. This feeling of having good and evil inside me is thrilling. I've never felt anything like it before."

Komui shook his head sadly at Allen said. Allen knew killing was wrong but he would still do it. It was like having an angel and a demon inside the same body. A crazed murderer was one thing, but someone who actually knows that what they're doing is wrong and still continue to do it is even worse.

"I see nothing will ever change you for the better, Allen-kun," there was a sad look in Komui's emerald eyes.

The creepy smile on Allen's face widened. "Well I wonder."

"So, does this mean you're going back to your old position?" Komui adjusted his glasses.

"No," Allen replied with a shrug. "The time is not right as yet. I'll play the role of a clueless amnesiac patient a little while longer. Besides I still have a couple of things I want to have done behind the scenes."

Komui was confused. "But why? You've regained your memories. Why would you–"

"I have a plan," Allen replied interrupting him. "And for it to work I need to be out of the picture. But I can't just do it on my own, which is why I came to you Komui." His grin widened. "I'll need your help."

"And what if I don't help you?"

"Then I'll kill your precious Lenalee," the smile that crossed Allen's face was gruesome. "I have no qualms killing her along with destroying your Family doc. So if you don't want to suffer too greatly I suggest you listen to me." He placed his index finger under his chin as if he was thinking up something else. "Oh that also applies if you tell my darling Kanda that my memories have returned. No one is to know, not Kanda or my own Family."

Komui tensed when Allen mentioned his sister. He knew Allen would follow through with his threat. But Allen was just one guy, what harm could he do alone? He shook his head to rid any of those thoughts. Allen was dangerous, even if he was alone.

"You've become even more heartless I see," he used his index finger to push up his glasses. "I guess you leave me no choice but to follow you."

Allen closed his eyes and smiled sweetly. The look wasn't fake as his previous smiles had been. It was completely genuine and it left no doubt that it was indeed real. The murderous aura that surrounded him seemed to have completely disappeared. It was like the Allen who threatened him before didn't exist. The expression was all an act but it felt too real.

"Perfect, this will make slaughtering those fuckers that much easier," the words he said contrasted greatly with the bright smile he had on.

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

"Yuu are you serious?" Alma stared at Kanda with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what his cousin just told him. Was it even possible to have the DNA extracted from their bodies? "Could Komui really have it removed?"

Kanda got up from the bed he was on and walked over to where Alma was. "He said the experiment is in its trail state but…I'm not sure if we should do it. Even if it's Komui, going through another experiment…it will bring up the past."

Alma reached out and touched Kanda's hand. "I know what you mean. After that I was completely terrified of any medical examinations and going to the doctor freaked me out. I can't stand to be in an examination room without remembering what we went through."

"So you're saying we shouldn't right?" Kanda asked looking up. His eyes softened when he looked at Alma directly in his eyes. "But I want to have you cured…even though you don't blame me I still feel that it's my fault everything happened." Alma made a move to say something but he stopped him with a squeeze of his hand. "No matter what you say I'll still feel responsible."

"Yuu, it was my father who did everything, so you shouldn't feel responsible," Alma replied sadly. He knew the guilt his cousin carried from that time was a heavy burden and he tried almost everything to get him to let go but nothing worked. "It's more because of me that it happened. So please don't blame yourself Yuu. Please…" He wrapped his arms around Kanda, pulling him close.

Kanda allowed himself to be pulled into the hug. He rested his head on Alma's shoulder, relishing in the warmth that surrounded him. It felt calming.

"Yuu…" Alma tilted Kanda's chin up so that he could place a kiss on his lips but just as he was about to Kanda turned his head at the last minute. "Yuu?"

"I'm sorry," Kanda said with a soft sigh. "Let's not do this now…"

Alma felt hurt that Kanda denied him a kiss. Kanda had never done so before and he could only think of one reason why he would now. He pulled back and looked down at Kanda, who still refused to look at him.

"Why can't it be me?" he asked softly. "You know how much I love you."

"Stop it Alma," Kanda said, not looking at him. "I know your feelings already so just stop."

"No you don't!" Alma yelled, closing his eyes tight. He could bear looking at Kanda anymore. His heart was aching… "You've only been concern about that Walker! I don't see why you love him so much after all the horrible things he's done to you! Are you some sort of a masochist? Cause if you want it rough I can sure as hell fuck you rough!"

Kanda raised his head to glare at Alma. "You're crossing the line Alma. Just calm down, you're not making any sense."

Alma gritted his teeth. "I am calm! It's just I don't get what you seen in that psycho nut job. I'm a better person for you. So why won't you choose me? Why won't you love me with all your heart? Why does it have to be him? Why?"

"I don't know," Kanda replied. He lowered his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

That wasn't what Alma wanted to hear. He opened his eyes and turned away. "I don't need an apology."

"Alma wait!"

Without even so much of a backwards glance, Alma left, leaving Kanda feeling as if he's just stabbed out his cousin's heart with a dull chipped tooth blade.

Kanda sighed and walked over to the bed and fell down on it face forward. He always hated the fact that he hurt his cousin and that it was all because of Allen. He loved Alma yes, but not as much as he loved Allen. It still confused him, the extent of his feelings for that sadistic bastard who knew nothing but to rip his heart and his body apart.

"I want to hate you for making me hurt Alma…but I can't," he punched the pillow over and over in an attempt to vent his frustration and anger. "Why can't I hate you?" He gave the pillow a hard punch that had all the stuffing's falling out. "Damn it all…"

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Alma sat on the roof looking up at the stars. The bright ethereal lights laminated the area around him, giving it a calm and surreal appearance. He couldn't help the sigh that passed his lips when he recalled the argument he just had with Kanda. Granted, it was his fault for getting angry and acting like a spoilt child. But he couldn't help it. He loved Kanda more than anything and wanted him for himself. He wanted Kanda to love him more than he did that Walker bastard, but that would never happen.

"Why can't you love me?" he asked out loud.

"Eh I don't think I'd want to," a voice replied.

Instantly Alma was on alert. Was he really that out of it that he didn't sense anyone approach? He quickly got up and turned to the sound of the voice, snarling when he saw who it was.

"When you snarl like that you resemble a mutt," Allen replied with a cheeky smile. "So, what's a kid like you doing out here at this time of night hmm?"

"None of your fucking business," Alma growled. He couldn't stand the guy. Not one fucking bit. It was different when they were children, when he had helped them. But now he despised the guy and he knew why. He hated him for what he did to Kanda. Even if he had liked him before as an older brother figure, all that had gotten shot to hell. _Nothing_ would make him accept that asshole before him, absolutely nothing.

"For a little brat your mouth is pretty dirty," Allen replied with a shake of his head. "I was just asking a simple question, no need to bite my head off." He shrugged and walked closer to where Alma was crouched. "I wonder though, why you hate me so much." He suddenly gave a chuckle and shook his head. "Who am I kidding? I don't like you that much either. My lover is sleeping with you instead of me. So I guess that warrants my hate."

Alma would have smirked when Allen said that but after that time at the hotel, he hadn't slept with Kanda since. It's not like he had a heap of opportunities present for them to fuck. There were certain criteria that must be met first. They only did it when they were away from the mansion and when Kanda killed, which wasn't that often. As Kanda only intervened in a hit when the target threatened Allen's safely.

"So you can see why I hate you huh?" he replied instead. "I may have his body but you will always have his heart."

Allen smiled mockingly. "I wonder which is more important."

Alma got up. The guy was pissing him off. He walked passed Allen without looking at him and Allen's smile darkened when he did.

"You're acting like a brat," Allen replied with a smirk. He reached into his coat and pulled out something. The blade of the knife glinted in the light of the moon. His voice seemed to darken but Alma didn't notice. "You aren't fit to be by Kanda's side."

"And you think you are?" was Alma's snide comeback. He didn't spare Allen another glance as he headed towards the exit. "You are a hundred times not fit to be by Yuu's side."

Alma disappeared out the door and Allen's smirk widened until he broke out into a crazed grin. He had a perfect opportunity to kill Alma but it was too early to get rid of him, besides he wanted to play with him a bit more. It would ruin the fun if killing him was easy. No, he wasn't going to make it easy. He would make Alma suffer, before he took his life.

"I'm not fit eh?" he chuckled into the night sky. "Rather than keeping an eye on my Kanda you should focus of your own safety mutt."

He returned the knife into his coat and pulled out the cellphone Komui provided for him. Right now there were only two numbers in the phone book. One was Komui's private line and the other he dialed. He placed the phone at his ears and listened to the ringing. After four rings the person on the other end picked up.

" _Who the hell is this? I don't know this number._ "

"Is that how you answer the phone?" there was amusement in Allen's voice. "It's pretty rude ne?"

The person on the other line seemed to pause, not sure how to answer. His voice was a bit hesitant when he spoke once more. " _Who is this?_ "

Allen chuckled and it was a sinister sound. "That's mean, did you forget me already?"

" _Dark Clown._ "

"Bingo~" Allen grinned.

" _So your memories have returned eh brat?_ " the person exhaled as if he was taking a drag out of his cigarette. " _What do you want now?_ "

"Nothing much," Allen shrugged. He walked towards the railing looking down on the city below. It was beautiful at night and he felt a sudden urge to disrupt that beauty. "Just a little something I want you to do. Don't think you have any choice in the matter." A dark smirk split across his face. "Listen closely ne, because I'm not going to repeat myself."

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

Allen smiled to himself as he walked towards the room where Kuu slept. It was almost three in the morning and such could be seen as the halls were completely empty. He made his way into the room, closing the door behind him. Kuu was sleeping soundly in bed. There were various machines hooked up to her body and an oxygen mask over her face. She looked completely fine compared to how she was earlier that night.

"As expected of my daughter, you survived," he said in a low tone, running his hand over her forehead. "Was I too harsh with those cuts? I'm sorry for that, but you healing ability astound me. It's even faster than Kanda's and that mutt's." He brought his hand down to cup her cheek. "You did a wonderful job today, so daddy will praise you."

"…really?" the voice was hoarse but it was definitely Kuu's. Her pink eye opened to slits and she looked up at Allen's form with a small smile on her face. "I was helpful to daddy?"

"Yes you were," Allen replied, smiling. "And to reward you, we'll do anything you want."

Kuu smiled. "That would be nice…" he voice trailed out and her breath evened out. Soon she was fast asleep.

"My plan is forming out perfectly," Allen gave a wicked smile. "And after I receive those items it will finally be time to set everything in motion."

#$!% * #$! * #$! * #$! * #$!

A/N: sorry if it's really short! Gah I wanted to put in some smut but I'd have to leave it till next chapter, since our dear Allen-sama hasn't gotten his 'items' yet~! And the items are extremely necessary for him to have some one and one action with our lovely Kanda-chan~ but man is it me or did I really made Allen out to be a psycho and ah poor Alma…I feel back for him. Not to mention Allen wants to toy with him before killing him O.O" he's such a meanie…well then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~! R&R okies~!

Next Chapter: Twisted Thoughts

Ja na!

Kaos


End file.
